Amores, Enredos y una Boda
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un joven y algo neurótico soltero que no tiene pareja para ir a la boda de su hermano, y para colmo su ex- novio es el padrino de bodas, asi que gracias al consejo de un amigo recurre a contratar a un gigoló para que finja ser su novio por una semana.
1. Una Buena Solución

**_Resumen: Naruto Uzumaki es un joven y algo neurótico soltero que no tiene pareja para ir a la boda de su hermano, y para colmo su ex- novio es el padrino de bodas, asi que gracias al consejo de un amigo recurre a contratar a un gigoló para que finja ser su novio por una semana. Lo que en un principio le pareció una idea algo loca y desesperada terminó por ser la mejor y mas brillante idea que alguien pudo haberle dado._**

 ** _Nota: Sasuke e Itachi no son hermanos ok ^^_**

 ** _Y esta nueva obra que les comparto tambien pertenece a_** ** _tsukimikoto19_**

* * *

 **Una Buena Solucion**

Naruto Uzumaki e invitado

El Sr. Y la Sra Namikaze tienen el honor de invitarles

Al enlace de su hijo Deidara con Itachi Hatake

Un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules revisaba en internet y algunos periódicos la sección de "Acompañantes masculinos" mordiéndose el labio ya esa era la primera vez que hacia algo asi.

*flash back*

-De verdad piensas ir solo a la boda de tu hermano?. Preguntó un joven castaño de nombre Kiba Inukuka, su único compañero y amigo en Tokio.

-Si digo que tiene de malo? Además pensaba llevarte a ti pero ahora dices que te iras con Shino a Kyoto justo ese día. Realmente estaba triste porque sus viejos amigos seguro estarían en esa boda, algunos de sus familiares y para variar Pain su ex –novio era el padrino de boda y aun no lo olvidaba.

-Pues por qué no le pagas a alguien que te acompañe?. Dijo de lo mas natural el castaño.

-Co-como? .abrió mucho los ojos. –pagarle a alguien haz dicho?

-Si Naruto, apoco no conoces la sección "ACOMPAÑANTES MASCULINOS"?. Dijo bajando la voz para que las personas cercanas a su meza no escucharan.

-Es algo asi como un prostituto?. No cabia duda Kiba cada dia estaba mas loco.

-No se les llama prostituto, a los hombres que se dedican a eso se les llama Gigoló, y si me refiero a eso, págale a alguien para que te acompañe, velo por el lado bueno, no iras solo y podrás pasarlo bien en la cama. Le giñó un ojo y sonrió.

Naruto se sonrojó ante el ultimo comentario. -Oye y en verdad existe una sección asi? Aun incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Si, y creeme es muy efectiva aunque algo costosa pero vale la pena porque no son cualquier cosa, son puros dioses griegos. La cara del castaño era un poema de solo acordarse la clase de acompañantes que se podían conseguir con tan solo hacer una llamadita.

-Pues no estoy seguro, creo que ir solo es la mejor opción. Respondió el rubio acomodándose bien en su lugar y mirando a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

-Claro e ir solo y ser la burla de todos no?. Se detuvo un instante. –aahh ya entiendo, aun tienes la esperanza de que Pain vuelva contigo, pero por que en lugar de esperar eso no vas y le demuestras que no lo necesitas y que puedes conseguir a quien quieras?. Terminó kiba mirando a Naruto con un brillo especial en los ojos, sabía que había dado en el punto.

-Terminé regresemos al trabajo que no quiero que Azuma nos grite por llegar tarde. Se apresuró a terminar el rubio su comida dando por finalizado el tema.

*Fin del flash back*

Se fue a la cama después de unas llamadas pensando aun en lo patético que le resultaba todo ese asunto, el a sus 23 años, soltero, un trabajo estable y que le daba buenos ingresos pero solo y sin amor al fin de cuentas.

*a la mañana siguiente*

Se levantó temprano como todos los días y se metió a la ducha. Minutos después estaba cepillándose los dientes cuando un mensaje de la contestadora se dejó escuchar.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, deja tu mensaje después del tono y yo te llamaré más tarde: Hola Naruto soy Sasuke Uchiha, siento no haber podido llamarte anoche, recibí tus mensajes… los 7, se que estas nervioso pero me pagan para esto, voy con retraso te envío un mensajero para que recoja mi boleto de avión, Naruto… no te preocupes tu ex –novio deseará no haberte dejado y tu familia creerá que estamos enamorados, confía en mi te veré en el aeropuerto, estoy desenado conocerte"

El rubio casi se atraganta con el dentífrico, si nada mas su voz le había puesto la piel de gallina no quería ni imaginarse como seria el en persona.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y salió a toda prisa seguro era mensajero. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente era el.

Lo siento no te esperaba tan temprano. Tomó el billete de avión, lo puso en un sobre en el cual escribió el nombre de Sasuke y le extendió el sobre al mensajero el cual lo tomó pero Naruto no lo soltaba. Jalonearon el sobre y mientras el mensajero arrugaba el entrecejo, Naruto sonreía nerviosamente.

-es un boleto de avión, para una persona. Comenzó a decir. –mi hermano se casa pasado mañana.

-tiene que soltarlo. Le dijo el mensajero señalando el sobre.

-Tendrás que ayudarme. Respondió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. El joven chico tiró mas fuerte del sobre y con la otra mano apartó la del rubio quedándose por fin con el "paquete", el chico salió del lugar a toda prisa antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera otra cosa.

Por su parte Naruto se adentró en el departamento y comenzó a dejar todo en orden por los días que no estaría en casa, regó sus plantas, y de entre los cajones se detuvo a mirar unas fotografías en las que aparecían el y Pain de cuando eran novios y estaban felices, aparte de las fotografías había una pequeña cajita color café, la abrió y admiró lo que alguna vez fue su anillo de compromiso. Guardó todo y comenzó a preparar sus maletas y a arreglarse a toda prisa o llegaría tarde al aeropuerto.

El taxi por fin llegó y salió cargando su bolsa de viaje y tras el el portero del edificio cargando otras 5 maletas mas, le dio la dirección al chofer, suspiró y se fue a encontrarse con su destino.

De otro departamento salió un hombre vestido de negro y cargando solo una bolsa de viaje, subió a un coche negro y se marchó.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Conociendo a mi Cita

*En el aeropuerto*

-No Kiba ya te dije que no! Sabias que hoy iba a irme asi que encárgate tu de la venta. Caminaba a toda prisa mientras empujaba con miles de trabajos el carrito con todo su equipaje y con su amigo pisándole los talones rogando por ayuda.

-vamos Naru-chan! Solo una llamadita encárgate tu de esa clienta que es realmente una molestia y te juro que no vuelvo a molestarte mas.

-Kiba no puedo! Aun no registro mi equipaje y el avión sale en unos minutos! No puedo perder este vuelo, hace mas de dos años que no veo a mi familia asi que no. Dio por finalizada la conversación empujando mas a prisa el carrito. Kiba decidió hacer un último intento y corrió quedando frente a el con carita de perrito abandonado.

-por favor, por favor, por favor! Si me ayudas esta vez prometo pagarle horas extras a tu novio falso si es que resulta tremendamente bueno en la cama y si no te convence te busco otro pero por favor yo también quiero irme con Shino hoy!

Naruto lo miró por un momento y suspiró con resignación. -Está bien pero es la última vez que lo hago me escuchaste? Ahora registra mi equipaje mientras lo arreglo. Cogió uno de los teléfonos de allí y realizó la llamada y en menos de 5 min el problema ya estaba resuelto. Le encantaba el poder de convencimiento que tenia sobre la gente. Y por fin arribó el avión.

Nerviosamente leia uno de los tantos manuales sobre la seguridad del avión y una educada mujer que bebía champagne trató de entablar conversación con el.

-Es su primer vuelo?

Naruto levantó la vista y sonrió aun mas nervioso. -Se casa mi hermano y el padrino es mi ex y quiero saber por dónde saltar en caso de ser necesario. Respondió de manera rápida y atropellada.

La mujer solo lo miró como si fuera bicho raro y siguió bebiendo ignorándolo por completo. Incómodo y mas nervioso que nunca se levantó de su asiento y al girarse se topó con un tipo de cabello gris y ojos violáceos (Hidan XD) demasiado apuesto que llevaba en sus manos dos copas de champagne.

-Estas bien? Le preguntó al verlo tan nervioso.

-No soy novato, he volado infinidad de veces. Respondió tomando una de las copas que traía el joven. Me tiemblan las piernas porque en cualquier instante mi cita se va a sentar en el 3-B y necesito que sea muy, muy, muy guapo! Pero de solo recordar esa sexy voz la piel volvió a ponérsele de gallina.

El tipo con el que Naruto hablaba iba a decir algo cuando algo o alguien lo distrajo y lo único que balbuceó puso de piedra al rubio.

-vaya con el 3-B. y casi derramó su copa. Naruto lentamente se giró y pude ver a un hombre de espaldas a el cogiendo un par de copas de champagne, era alto, cabello negro y el traje oscuro que portaba le quedaba increíble e insultantemente de maravilla.

Dió un paso hacia el y el tipo se giró dejándolo casi con la boca abierta, era el tipo mas imposiblemente atractivo que había visto en su vida, tez blanca, algo pálida para su gusto, de ojos negros, muy negros, labios finos. Todo en el era perfecto.

-Ho-Hola! Dijo tímidamente y sonrió algo embobado.

-Hola Naruto! Saludó el moreno. Y allí estaba esa voz que lo traía en las nubes. Le ofreció una de las copas que traía en la mano y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla. Naruto cerró sus ojos y aspiró su magnífico aroma, ninguna fragancia conocida pero sin duda embriagante.

-siéntate. Amablemente se hizo a un lado para que el rubio tomara su lugar y este como robot se movió automáticamente sin poder creer su suerte. Sasuke lo tomó por un instante de la mano y le sonrió.

-Me alegra que lo encontraras. Sonrió Naruto sin poder ni querer apartar la vista de Sasuke. –el aeropuerto, digo el avión, el…. El caso es que me alegro que estés aquí. Su cerebro y su boca no coordinaban y se sentía patéticamente estúpido frente a el.

El moreno sonrió. -Siento que no pudiéramos salir antes, se que necesitabas unas horas para instalarte pero no me fue posible. Se disculpó el moreno. Rayos eran el par de ojos mas hermosos que en su vida había visto y aun no podía creer que ese joven y sexy chico que tenia frente a el fuera soltero, es que a caso el mundo entero estaba ciego? Si fuera de el jamás lo dejaría salir solo de casa ni a la esquina. Pensaba mientras se perdía en los zafiros del rubio.

-Debes de tener mucho trabajo. Atinó a decir Naruto.

El moreno no respondió nada porque realmente ni siquiera escuchó el comentario asi que solo lo miró embelesado. Se acomodaron bien en sus asientos por que el vuelo estaba por despegar y no dejaban de darse miraditas. Y de pronto Naruto se encaró al moreno y comenzó a hablar.

-quiero advertirte algo… conoces a esas familias en las que todos están completamente locos pero son tu familia y todas formas los quieres mucho?

El moreno asintió.

-La mia no es asi. Continuó con deje de tristeza. Se acomodó bien como estaba y le sonrió tiernamente. -Es decir, quiero a mi padre pero con mi madre es otro asunto, siento que ella quiere mas a mi hermano mayor y me trata indiferente, su orgullo es el no yo, para ella soy como la oveja negra de la familia me entiendes?

Sasuke volvió a asentir sonriéndole un poco para darle confianza. Naruto ya no volvió a hablar durante el viaje casi al instante se quedó dormido, recargado en el hombro de Sasuke. Pronto escuchó la vos de la sobre cargo dando las instrucciones ya que se acercaba la hora del aterrizaje y el rubio despertó un poco confundido pero inmediatamente recordó donde estaba y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, seguramente estaba despeinado y con una cara horrible, que espanto, pensaba para sus adentros.

-Buenos días dormilón. Le dijo amablemente el moreno y Naruto se sonrojó aun mas y se encogió en su asiento perdiéndose de la sonrisa de Sasuke.

Bajaron del avión y Sasuke esperaba cerca del área de taxis esperando al rubio que se había disculpado para ir al servicio. Y cuando salió buscó con su mirada algo mas que la única bolsa de viaje que Sasuke cargaba en su hombro y las de el en el carrito.

-no me digas que es eso lo que usaras esta noche.

El moreno enarcó una ceja. -Pues si

–no me lo tomes a mal pero hasta ahorita me estoy dando cuenta que tu corbata es del color de mi camisa está bien que vayamos coordinado pero no quiero que los demás crean que nos estamos pasando.

Efectivamente, Naruto vestía pantalón de vestir color hueso y camisa azul cielo sin corbata y el saco en la mano. Mientras que Sasuke vestia de negro, camisa azul claro y la corbata efectivamente del mismo color que la camisa del rubio.

-A ya, crees que parecería que es a propósito. Detuvo su camino.

-Exacto, lo que quiero es que todos vean que encajamos perfectamente el uno con el otro pero no que lo intentamos desesperadamente.

-Pues yo tengo un truco, si miras a la gente directamente a los ojos, no se dan cuenta de lo que llevas puesto. Guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando empujando el equipaje y dejando al rubio atrás con el corazón desbocado.

Subieron al auto y el rubio no muy convencido comenzó de nuevo. –esta bien… Sasuke, si tu quieres usar esa corbata entonces yo voy a cambiarme de camisa, por favor señor pare aquí. entraron a un pequeño y solitario bar-restaurante.

Mientras Naruto se cambiaba de camisa Sasuke esperaba sentado cerca de allí leyendo el periódico.

-que te parece esta? El rubio usaba una camisa verde seco.

-mision cumplida. Le dijo Sasuke despegando la vista del periódico.

Aaa para nada de seguro estas bromeando. Quiero lucir bien eso es todo.

-eres muy guapo no se por que te preocupas tanto.

-si claro. Y desapareció tras la puerta.

Un muchacho que estaba limpiando una de las mesas se atrevió a dar su opinión a Sasuke.

-me gustaba mas el traje café muy claro a cuadros y la camisa rosa.

Sasuke casi lo fulminó con la mirada. –si se lo diré gracias.

Naruto volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con una camisa en color rosa y pantalón negro que le quedaba perfecto de la parte trasera.

-Ummm. Fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke.

-Umm bonito conjunto o… ummm como pude dejarte escapar. Hizo una pose sexy y guiñó un ojo al pobre moreno que estaba al punto del infarto. Iba a responder cuando el mismo chico anterior volvió a hablar.

-Yo me lo tiraría. Ambos lo miraron y sonrió. –con su permiso claro. Dirigiéndose esta vez a Sasuke. El rubio asustado regresó al "Probador" y optó por el primero que se había probado y que al mesero había cautivado.

Llegaron por fin a donde se llevara la fiesta de compromiso para la presentación de los novios.

-no creo poder hacer esto. Naruto estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para salir de allí pero Sasuke se lo impidió. El rubio lo tomó de la mano y se adentraron al lugar, si tenía que hacer, pues a mal paso darle prisa.

Se toparon con una mujer rubia y de gran delantera.

-Tsunade-oba-chan! El rubio la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Naruto, querido, cuando aprenderás a no decirme asi!

-Lo siento Tsunade.

Aaa eso no importa, sabes esta debería ser tu boda y no la de Deidara, quien iba a pensar que Pain iba a ser el padrino, es una…

-Te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Se apresuró a interrumpirla, a como olia de alcohol de seguro estaba acaparando todo el sake de la fiesta.

-Mucho gusto y Sasuke hizo la debida reverencia a la dama.

-Ah pero que hombre tan encantador, eres muy guapo, dime a que te dedicas?

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos, demonios como se les había pasado ese detalle. –nos disculpas oba-chan es que muero de sed. Tomó de la mano nuevamente a Sasuke y nuevamente sintió esa descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

Lo llevó hasta un lugar apartado, sin dejar de sonreír disimulando que solo charlaban como pareja de enamorados.

-necesitamos un plan Sasuke, podemos decir que eres doctor, que llevamos poco tiempo saliendo y que estás loco por mí.

-Tu ya lo dijiste, estoy loco por ti. El rubio lo volvió a tomar de la mano y entraron en la primera puerta que se encontraron la cual resultó ser un baño.

-Bien, estamos empezando y tienes que hacer bien tu trabajo. Rebuscó en sus pantalones y sacó un sobre y se lo extendió. -Cuéntalo.

-No es necesario…

-Anda hazlo. Insistió el rubio. Al moreno no le quedó de otra mas que obedecer y contó el dinero.

-Debo decirte que con esto cubro mis gastos pero si quieres intimar eso te costará mas.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo la idea de sexo por dinero me parece repugnante, no te ofendas pero eso creo yo.

-Está bien. El moreno lo guardó en su saco y lo miró a los ojos. –y que tan convincentes tenemos que ser?

-Mucho muy convincentes y mas a la hora de los besos. Respondió distraídamente.

-Entonces no estaría mal practicar un poco antes de tener que hacerlo enfrente de muchas personas y vayan a darse cuenta de que es una farsa.

-Co-como? Pero ya no hubo mas palabras, los labios de Sasuke estaban sobre los de Naruto el cual no se resistió nada pero solo fue un simple beso sin lenguas ni nada.

-Perfecto ya ensayamos estamos listos. Se adelantó a hablar el moreno mientras Naruto aun luchaba por controlar su sonrojo.


	3. Tragos Amargos y un Reencuentro

Salieron del baño tomados de la mano y agradecieron que nadie los estuviera viendo, seria bochornoso para ambos tener que explicar que hacían juntos encerrados en el baño.

-Hijo! Estoy tan emocionada, mi hijito por fin va a casarse. Una mujer de cabello rojo y piel blanca se acercó a Naruto rebosando de alegría y le dio un rápido abrazo al rubio.

-Hola mamá a mi también me da gusto verte. Era evidente que a su madre le daba igual su presencia porque solo miraba para todos lados y sonreía hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el azabache que estaba atrás del rubio.

-Y ese quien es?

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, su novio. se presentó el mismo mientras la mujer miraba sorprendida el rostro de naruto para confirmar lo que el moreno acababa de decir.

-Asi es madre, el es mi novio. Cogió a Sasuke del brazo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Umm ya veo, bueno da igual. Se giró y se marchó a seguir atendiendo a los invitados.

-Wow! Si que es una señora encantadora. Dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

-Ella es asi todo el…..

-Naruto? La voz de un hombre interrumpió lo que iba a decirle. Se giró y lo vió allí frente a el, sorprendido pero muy feliz.

-Padre! Naruto se acercó a el y lo abrazó fuerte dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi niño me alegra tanto que estés aquí. El hombre bastante parecido al rubio, alto, piel un poco tostada, cabello rubio y alborotado, aunque un poco mas largo y esos ojos.

-Y como estas papá hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, sigues igual de guapo que siempre.

-Que va hijo, cada día estoy más viejo. Sonrió cariñosamente.

-Tonterías, claro que no, tu jamás te pondrás viejo y feo, siempre serás joven y hermoso. Nuevamente lo abrazó y volvió a besar su mejilla.

Sasuke contempló la escena y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de su madre, su padre adoraba a ese rayito de sol y de pronto recordó lo que Naruto le dijo en el avión.

-Y este joven tan apuesto quien es? La mirada del rubio mayor se posó en el azabache.

Naruto que por un momento se había olvidado de el lo presentó. –el es Sasuke Uchiha, papá el es mi novio. no supo por qué razón pero se sonrojó un poco lo cual fue un poco mas convincente para su padre. Su pequeño hijo estaba enamorado.

-Mucho gusto señor. Sasuke estrechó la mano del padre de Naruto, se acercó a su "novio" y pasó su brazo por la cintura de este.

-Naru? Oh Naru! Un chico rubio de cabello largo corrió a abrazar entusiasmadamente a Naruto que lo recibía igual con los brazos abiertos. –voy a casarme! Puedes creerlo? Aa te echaba de menos. Oh dios mío y ese bombón quien es. Refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-Es mi novio. Sonrió y observó con orgullo a Sasuke, estaban ocasionando justo lo que querían, impresionar a todos.

-Bueno pues que se diviertan, voy a buscar a mi prometido, gusto en conocerte….

-Sasuke. Respondió el moreno.

-Si eso. Se dio la vuelta y dejó a un mareado Naruto, a un sorprendido Sasuke y a un serio Minato. Su hijo siempre tan revoltoso, inmaduro y un poco grosero Deidara.

-Bueno bueno basta de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo y vayan por allí, diviértanse hay comida, bocadillos y alcohol, voy a ver que mas necesita tu madre. Se disculpó el rubio mayor.

-Gracias padre.

-Con permiso Sasuke.

-Propio. Le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y el mayor de marchó. –vaya tienes una familia muy peculiar Naruto.

-Eso ya te lo había dicho no es asi? Le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar por allí. Sasuke tomó una copa y le pasó otra al rubio cuando el sonido del micrófono interrumpió.

-Hola buenas tardes a todos… Kushina comenzó a hablar. –espero que todos tengan una copa llena porque quiero hacer un brindis por mi amado hijo Deidara y su futuro esposo Itachi. La pareja estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de allí muy abrazados y sonriendo. -es un honor para nosotros darle la bienvenida a la familia Hatake, algo curioso, aunque Deidara es el mayor, siempre pensamos que casaríamos primero al alocado de nuestro hijo pequeño Naruto.

Ante ese comentario, todos rieron y Naruto se sintió insultado, triste y humillado por el comentario tan poco agradable de su propia madre. Sasuke lo notó y lo abrazó por detrás brindándole su apoyo y sintiendo un leve enojo hacia todos los presentes, principalmente a su madre.

-y es que como todos saben. Continuó la mujer. –ya una vez estuvimos cerca pero pues eso se arruinó y siempre no hubo boda. Todos se giraron para ver a Naruto y este apretó fuerte su copa y Sasuke le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para que los ignorara.

Minato pudo notar la incomodidad del rubio y tomó el micrófono para hablar el. –si todo eso es verdad pero creo que nos salimos del tema un poco no es asi. Bueno entonces brindemos, por los novios!. Levantó su copa y todos le imitaron.

-Por los novios!. Repitieron al unisolo. Naruto buscó la mirada de su padre y cuando la encontró le sonrió y le dijo un gracias, Minato le correspondió la sonrisa y bebió de su copa.

Entre tanto bullicio de la gente, un joven de cabello naranja bebía de su copa alternando su vista entre la pareja conformada por Deidara e Itachi, y la del que alguna vez fue su prometido Naruto en brazos del pelinegro.

Naruto se disculpó con Sasuke para ir al baño y cuando salió Pain estaba allí. Su cuerpo se tensó solo al verlo pero se acomodó el traje y sonrió. –Pain.

-Narusito. Su voz salió un poco seductora y se acercó al rubio para abrazarlo y besarle en la mejilla. Cuando Naruto sintió los labios de este cerró sus ojos y no se movió temiendo romper el momento. Duraron asi solo unos segundos mas hasta que Pain se separó sin soltarle una mano.

-Estas precioso Naruto.

El rubio se ruborizó y sonrió. –Gracias Pain, tu también luces bien.

-Ohhh dios mio, dios mio, dios mio! Pero si es Naruto-baka! Un peli rojo de bellos ojos esmeralda llegó hasta el con una copa de vino en mano abrazando a Naruto e ignorando completamente Pain. –pero donde demonios estabas! Acaso te estabas escondiendo de tu primo favorito.

-Gaa-chan! Lo abrazó efusivamente. –claro que no me estaba escondiendo solo vine al baño y…

-Calla! Donde está. Preguntó jalándolo escaleras abajo. –hasta luego idiota! Esta vez se refirió a Pain.

-Gaa-chan! Reprendió el rubio.

-Qué? Tu sabes que no lo trago desde antes de tu compromiso con el, pero olvídate de ese y dime donde está.

-Donde está quien gaa-chan. Llegaron a donde estaban todos los invitados y Gaara no paraba de mirar para todos lados.

-Tu novio, en cuanto crucé la puerta de esta casa un montón de viejas solteronas no paraban de hablar de tu popular y guapísimo novio.

Jejeje. Rio nerviosamente. -Aa a eso te refieres jeje. Se rascó la cabeza. -Por allí debe de andar.

-Como te atreves a dejarlo suelto si está tan bueno como todos dicen.

-El no es del tipo de los que engañan tan fácilmente. Si claro y entonces como se gana la vida? Pensó. –dime tu vienes solo?

-Si mi vida, vine solo, y en la boda también estaré solo a menos de que tu guapísimo novio tenga un hermano gemelo y me lo preste. O puedo pagarle para que finja ser mi novio.

Ante ese comentario Naruto casi se ahoga con la bebida. -Que cosas dices Gaa-chan. Se limpió la lagrimita y sonrió avergonzado.

-Mira allí está el. En cuanto lo tuvo a la vista decidió cambiarle de plática. Señaló a Sasuke que en ese momento estaba de espaldas con un grupo de gente, en su mayoría mujeres que no paraban de reír estúpidamente.

-Cual es…. Oh dios mío! Si asi luce de espaldas me pregunto cómo se verá de frente, a que se dedica?

-Es terapeuta. Respondió rápidamente.

Y como obra del destino en ese momento Sasuke se giró y sonrió tan sensualmente mientras tomaba otra copa de vino y le guiñaba un ojo a Naruto.

-Dios mío, creo que acabo de correrme. Dijo Gaara con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la hermosura de hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Gaara! Reprendió el rubio.

-Que? por dios Naruto solo mirarlo y dice anda ven y hazme lo que quieras.

-Eres de lo peor Gaa-chan!

-Y tu un mojigato! Como le haces para tener a semejante hombre contigo!

-Voy con mi NOVIO. dijo naruto remarcando la ultima palabra antes de irse en dirección a Sasuke y llevárselo a la barra.

-La fiesta es muy tranquila. Hablo el moreno sentado al lado de el muy pegadito.

-Y tu llamas mucho la atención. El rubio se le quedó viendo y sonrió ante el comentario que acaba de hacerle a Sasuke.

-A si? Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ya hiciste que alguien tuviera un orgasmo con solo sonreír un poco. Quiso morderse la lengua pero ya era tarde. Sasuke no lo soportó y soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, quien lo diría. Ya no pudo decir mas porque un rubio de cabello largo llegó con ellos.

-Naru! Puedo? Refiriéndose a que le diera la copa sin beber que tenia en sus manos. Naruto no muy feliz le cedió su copa.

-Estoy muy contento Naru.

-Me alegro Deidara.

-Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?

-Que por fin tienes un motivo para tener toda la atención para ti? Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

-exacto no te da gusto?

Naruto asintió y miró a Sasuke. Un azabache de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, ojos negros y muy guapo se acercó a Deidara y le abrazó.

-Hola mi vida como estas. Preguntó antes de darle un beso.

-Muy feliz. Respondió cuando se separaron para volver a besarse con mas intensidad.

Sasuke abrazó mas al rubio y le sonrió. -No te preocupes. Le susurró en el oído.

-A poco no soy el cabrón mas suertudo del mundo? Preguntó cuando por fin dejó de besar a Deidara.

-Uy que tierno, brindo por eso. Ya ambos prometidos estaban un poco pasados de copas y cuando Itachi intentó hacer bailar a Deidara, ambos cayeron al suelo entre carcajadas.

-Esto es lo que ocurre cuando no se ha asistido a las clases de baile a solo dos dia de la boda. Dijo Deidara cuando se levantó ayudado por el moreno.

-O vamos quien va a poder aprender a bailar en solo unos días, eso es una pérdida de tiempo. Le respondió el moreno muy tranquilamente.

-Creo que todo el mundo. Por fin habló Sasuke y Naruto sonrió satisfecho ante la mirada de los novios.

-Estas sugiriendo que puedes hacerlo, digo a asistir tu también? Preguntó un poco confundido Itachi.

-Los acompañaremos si eso no es una molestia. La mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

-Ni siquiera te conozco y ya te adoro encanto. Dijo Deidara guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke. Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó mirando a Deidara con odio por su comentario descarado aun con su prometido Itachi enfrente, esta bien que gracias a Sasuke asistirán a las clases de baile pero con un gracias es mas que suficiente.

Pain estaba en la puerta cerca de uno de los jardines fumándose un cigarrillo cuando Sasuke apareció y se acercó a el.

-Hola! Saludó llegando hasta el.

-A hola!

-Vaya las bodas suponen amor y compromiso pero me parece que es una simple excusa para beber y decir cosas que no deben.

-Eres Psicólogo o algo por el estilo?

-No yo…

Las risas de las personas que estaban cerca de allí distrajo a ambos, y al girar sus rostros las risas provenían de un grupo donde estaban Naruto, Deidara, su prometido y unos cuantos mas.

-Oh dios. Se giró nuevamente hacia Sasuke y luego bajó la mirada.

-Que ocurre?

-Es que hay un chico del cual yo estoy muy enamorado pero el problemas es que ya tiene novio y eso me duele.

Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia Naruto y regresó a Pain. -sinceramente no se que decirte… lo lamento?

-Si yo también lo lamento.

-Asi que aquí estabas, te estaba buscando Sasu-chan. Naruto llegó al lado de Sasuke y antes de que lo regañara por como lo había llamado lo besó ante los ojos asombrados de Pain.

-Hola Naru…. Hola

Naruto se separó del moreno y le sonrió como adolescente enamorada ignorando a Pain.

-Aa si hola. Dijo por fin. –Sasu veo que ya has conocido a mi ex.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a Sasuke quien miró a Pain y apretó mas a Naruto besándole en el cuello.

-Mucho gusto… Pain…


	4. Tragos Amargos y Despedidas de Solteros

-Aa si hola. Dijo por fin. –Sasu veo que ya has conocido a mi ex.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a Sasuke quien miró a Pain y apretó mas a Naruto besándole en el cuello.

-Mucho gusto… Pain…

-asi que tu eres su novio. Pain se sentía incomodo pero no se retiró.

Si el es mi novio, apoco no es guapísimo. Naruto se acostó sobre el hombro de Sasuke sonriendo.

-si, es bastante guapo debo admitirlo. La mirada de Pain se desvió un poco.

-mi amor le contaba a Pain como nos conocimos.

-A si? Jeje. Comenzó a reir nerviosamente.

-Si en el festival del Tanabata.

-si en el festival como olvidarlo.

-Vaya crei que tu no asistías a los festivales, no decías que los odiabas?

-De echo solo el del Tanabata me gusta y mira nada mas lo que me trajeron las estrellas.

-Felicidades, será mejor dejarlos solos, nos vemos. Mas incomodo que antes se marchó a toda prisa.

-Vaya, parecía muy triste. La sonrisa del rostro de Naruto se borró en cuanto Pain se marchó. –de que estaban hablando?

-Pues creo que ha bebido demasiado y me dejó claro que está loco por ti. Debía reconocer que no le agradaba para nada saber que ambos se querían, el no era tonto y Pain era bastante atractivo, ya entendía el por qué Naruto estaba tan nervioso.

-Hablas enserio?. Sintió su corazón latir con un poco de alegría pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no estaba del todo bien, por qué de repente Sasuke tenia esa mirada TRISTE?

Una chica de cabello castaño, alta y bastante bonita se acercó a Sasuke sonriéndole descaradamente. –te conozco de alguna parte?. Le preguntó ante la atónita mirada de Naruto, sintió un retortijón en el estomago y jaló a Sasuke de un abrazo apartándolo de esa mujer.

-no no lo conoces, con tu permiso. Sasuke se dejó arrastrar por Naruto sin comprender la reacción del rubio. –que te ha dicho Pain, acaso querrá que volvamos?. Dio una mirada mas en dirección a la chica que seguía allí sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-pues no…. No terminó de responder debido a que los labios de Naruto capturaron los suyos. No correspondió de inmediato al beso por la sorpresa, pero una vez que fue consiente pasó sus brazos por la cintura pegándose mas a el, mientras los brazos de naruto lo rodeaban por el cuello. Sus lenguas se rozaron maravillosamente provocándole un hormigueo en el estomago a Naruto. Cuando se separaron, el rubio echó un vistazo por arriba del hombro de Sasuke y la mujer ya no estaba.

-Por qué a sido eso?. Preguntó Sasuke extrañado por la acción de Naruto.

\- Nos estaban viendo y crei que seria buena idea. Mintió descaradamente, la verdad es que no le había gustado para nada la mirada de la tipa esa y tenia que demostrarle que no estaba disponible, de pronto detuvo su pensamiento… y por qué no habría de estarlo, ellos no eran nada, solo estaban fingiendo ser pareja, tenían un negocio eso era todo, después de la boda cada uno seguiría por su camino y ese pensamiento si que le dolió pero tal cual llegó lo desechó no era momento para estar pensando en esas cosas, le sonrió a Sasuke y siguieron platicando.

-*o0o0o*-

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, gente alcoholizada por todas partes, rizas, charlas, felicitaciones, saludos a personas conocidas hasta que Naruto y Sasuke decidieron marcharse en compañía de sus padres.

Llegaron a casa para descansar un rato, mas tarde seria la despedida de soltero, al día siguiente el ensayo de baile y por la tarde una comida entre las dos familiar a unirse.

-Gracias señores por invitarme. Sasuke se dirigió a los padres de Naruto que los acompañaron a la segunda planta para dejarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-No seas tonto muchacho, nos alegra mucho conocerte, aunque la verdad no sabia ni que existías. Se apresuró a responder Kushina en tono arrogante.

Ma-mamá. Naruto se avergonzó y Minato se apresuró a sacar a su mujer de allí.

-Naruto siempre sabe cómo darme sorpresas no es asi hijo? Espera querido. Detuvo al hombre que la había tomado del brazo. –no me sorprendería que solo lo hayas traído para arruinarle la felicidad a Deidi. Lo último lo dijo con desprecio mal disimulado.

-Kushina vamos. Minato la jaló del brazo y caminó con ella a la habitación de ambos.

-Papá, donde va a dormir Sasuke?. Preguntó tímidamente Naruto, temía que la voz se le quebrara por las palabras de su madre, pero se esforzó por no llorar, no frente a Sasuke.

-En tu habitación, donde mas?, todos los demás cuartos están ocupados con cosas para la boda, además, es tu novio no? Te conocemos Naruto, no pretendas ser tan mojigato. Kushina no perdía el tiempo para molestar a Naruto.

-Kushina basta por favor. El pobre hombre respiró profundamente. –discúlpala Sasuke por el efecto del alcohol no sabe lo que dice.

-no se preocupe señor. Sasuke sentía ganas de abrazar a Naruto y protegerlo de esa bruja que tenia por madre. –entiendo. Le sonrió a Naruto y a Minato para tranquilizarlos un poco.

-puede quedarse en tu habitación, hay suficiente espacio y como tu madre ha dicho, la casa está llena. Hijo me alegra tanto que estés aquí y que tu lo hagas feliz Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó con su esposa.

-Lo-lo siento Sasuke. Naruto se mordió el labio reprimiendo las ganas de llorar por el trato de su madre.

-está bien no te preocupes. Sasuke se acercó a el y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. –ahora dime donde es tu habitación? Son muchas maletas. Sonrió al ver el montón de maletas de Naruto.

-oh si claro, lo siento. Un poco mas relajado lo llevó a su habitación la cual estaba ordenada, una cama enorme en el centro, un armario, un escritorio, un mueble con varios libros, otro mas con la computadora vieja y un viejo sofá junto a la ventana. Las paredes eran blancas pero lo que llamó la atención de Sasuke era la cantidad de poster de algunas bandas de rock.

-mi etapa de rebeldía. Naruto se sonrojó, jamás pensó que aun estuvieran los posters en las paredes, comenzó a arrancarlos sin cuidado alguno y tirarlos al cesto de la basura junto al escritorio. Sasuke solamente sonreía mientras se quitaba los zapatos sentado en el sofá.

Después de quitar los posters de las paredes a excepción de uno de Abingdon Boys School (lo siento amo ese grupo japonés XD) cogió una de sus maletas para sacar la ropa que usaría para la despedida de su hermano.

-Tomaré la ducha primero si no te molesta. Sasuke se levantó del sofá y comenzó a quitarse la camisa sin pudor alguno.

-cla-claro. Naruto de pronto se puso nervioso y para no mirar tanto a Sasuke siguió removiendo las cosas de su maleta. –to-todo lo que necesites está en el baño, tambien hay toallas limpias. Cuando regresó su vista Sasuke estaba en bóxers solamente, unos bóxers blancos y muy ajustados dejando a la vista su magnífico cuerpo. Naruto tragó duro y como no si tenia en cuerpo bien trabajado, dejando ver que pasaba horas en el gym a diferencia del cuerpo de el que era delgado y delicado por mas que tratara de hacer ejercicio.

-gracias Naruto. Pasó a un lado de el bajándose los bóxers sin importarle que Naruto lo estuviera viendo.

El rubio no pudo apartar la vista del perfecto trasero de Sasuke el cual había lanzado su ropa interior en alguna parte del baño y se metió en la regadera cerrando solamente la cortina la cual maldijo Naruto por taparle la vista de ese hombre. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ocupar su mente en otra cosa ya que un bulto en sus pantalones le estaba diciendo que ya había problemas.

-Naruto no hay shampoo traes algo contigo?. La voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos no tan puros y rápidamente entró en el baño llevándole una botellita de shampoo. De tan nervioso que el rubio estaba metió la mano por un lado de la cortina y Sasuke lo hizo por el otro lado, el rubio se dio cuenta del error y lo pasó por el otro lado y el moreno también había sacado su mano por el lado donde al principio Naruto la había metido, sonrieron y Naruto espero a que Sasuke se moviera hacia el para entregarle la botellita. –lo siento fue mi culpa. Se disculpó el rubio.

-no hay problema. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante al saber que el era el motivo del nerviosismo del rubio, demonios como le gustaba ese rubio y le daba gracias a Kami haber rechazado la oferta anterior y no viajar al extranjero.

-sasuke que edad tienes?. Naruto se había sentado en el retrete del baño mientras Sasuke se duchaba.

-pensé que eso lo habías visto cuando me contrataste. Respondió al darse cuenta de que el rubio no había salido del baño.

-oh perdón lo que pasa es que no tengo que hacer, no te molesta que esté aquí verdad?

-no para nada, asi mejor. –y respondiendo a tu pregunta tengo 24 años.

-24? Y cuanto tiempo tienes trabajando en esto?. Sinceramente creyó que era mas grande.

Ammm cuando tenia 15, huí de casa y me contrataron para trabajar en un bar, según la dueña me encontró demasiado atractivo y atraería a mucha clientela, me pagaba bien pero a los 16 una mujer vino y me invitó a su departamento, me pagó y lo hizo muy bien asi que dejé el trabajo y empecé a trabajar por mi cuenta. -Gano muy bien.

-16… estas diciendo que lo hiciste a los 16 años?. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba pero le daba gracias que fuera sincero.

-por dinero si, pero ya lo había hecho antes. Sasuke corrió la cortina y se mostró como dios lo trajo al mundo dejando mudo a Naruto, Sasuke solo sostenía la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello mientras caminaba hasta el rubio parándose frente a este.

-Wow!. Sin poderlo evitar eso fue lo que expresó cuando Sasuke estaba frente a el mostrándole "El paquete". -Yo opino que, que es muy triste que tengas que venderte. Dios! Sentía que moriría, el azabache estaba mas bueno de lo que había captado antes y tenerlo expuesto a el no era apto para cardiacos, sentía sus mejillas arder y solo rogaba para que no estuvieran muy rojas, giró su rostro hacia un lado, y no es que nunca haya visto un hombre desnudo pero es que ya sentía la garganta seca.

-pues yo no me quejo, me pagan mis cuentas muy bien y me alcanza para darme mis lujos de vez en cuando, digo tampoco acepto cualquier propuesta, solo es cuestión de saber a quien aceptar. Sasuke no podía aguantar las ganas de reir ante la expresión de Naruto, pensó hacer eso desde que se dio cuenta que permanecía en el baño y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de provocarlo, después de todo le estaba pagando muy bien, mirar un poco el paquete completo no le haría daño y el estaba complacido por mostrárselo.

-si pero aun asi es triste que tengas que hacerlo solo por dinero y sin ningún sentimiento de por medio, que harás cuando te enamores?. No pudo evitar preguntar.

Sasuke se enredó la toalla en la cadera cubriendo sus partes antes de responder.-nunca me he enamorado pero supongo que el día que me pase voy a dejarlo y conseguir otro trabajo.

-Asi que nunca te has enamorado. Naruto volteó a verlo y sintió una opresión en el pecho. –por lo menos sabes lo que quieres y no te enamoras como estúpido para que luego te rompan el corazón y termines desconfiando en medio mundo, no sabes cómo envidio tu manera de pensar, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras sin temor a lo que digan de ti.

-Naruto déjame decirte una sola cosa, "cada persona tiene la vida amorosa que quiere", eso me lo dijo mi abuela antes de morir y créeme, son palabras sabias yo no me he involucrado jamás sentimentalmente con nadie porque es lo que quiero, pero no estoy diciendo que siempre seré así.

-yo, tienes razón… voy a tomar una ducha si no te importa. Sasuke asintió y salió del baño y naruto se metió bajo la regadera no pudiendo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas lamentándose por la vida tan patética que siempre ha tenido pero también haciéndose la promesa de cambiar y hacer por una vez en su vida lo que siempre ha querido sin miedo de lo que los demás digan contando su propia familia.

-*o0o0o*-

Naruto llegó al bar donde lo estaba ya esperando su hermano y algunos primos y amigos, entre ellos Gaara. Naruto se había vestido cómodamente, unos jeans negros algo ajustados remarcando su bien formado trasero, una camisa tinta de botones al frente sin abotonar los dos primeros botones y zapatos negros, llevaba el cabello alborotado, se veía realmente hermoso.

-creí que no llegarías mi vida. Le dijo Gaara pasándole un brazo por los hombros encantado de la vida. –aunque si no hubieras llegado yo te hubiera comprendido y es que tener a semejante dios contigo es como para no salir de la habitación nunca. Le guiñó un ojo y le pasó un Martini haciendo reír a todos.

-si hermanito creí que no vendrías. Le dijo Deidara bailando al ritmo de la música.

-nos estábamos acomodando eso es todo. –oye ese no es "largo"?. Dijo señalando al bar-man. Su hermano y su primo voltearon a ver al susodicho y ambos afirmaron. Este le guiñó un ojo y le envió una bebida especial para el rubio menor.

-si y se nota que sigue babeando por ti, fueron novios en la prepa no es asi?. Comentó Deidara.

-si pero jamás sentí nada por el, es muy buen amigo. Sonrió el rubio.

-será lo que sea pero yo no entiendo por qué le dicen largo su el más bajito todos nosotros. Dijo Gaara sin despegarle la vista al pelinegro que seguía preparando bebidas.

-es porque no te ha presentado a su amigo. Naruto respondió sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Gaara enarcó una ceja. Todos los presentes soltaron carcajadas por el comentario del rubio y comenzaron a brindar.

-*o0o0o*-

-amigo!. Itachi se levantó y abrazó a Sasuke en cuanto lo vió entrar al bar acompañado de su cuñado el cual se marchó al saludo de su primo el pelirojo.

-nos acomodábamos. Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo, el tipo en cuestión le había caído muy bien.

-si si te comprendo, aun no puedo creerlo que en dos días me caso. Suspiró el moreno mayor.

-oye, que no se supone que las despedidas de solteros son un dia antes de la boda?. Preguntó curioso el moreno.

-si, lo se, pero nuestra familia quiere que pasemos el ultimo día juntos en la casa de campo donde será la boda y como está retirada de la ciudad, pues no podríamos divertirnos.

-a te entiendo, pues felicidades por tu boda.

Pain ya se encontraba allí y no vió con muy buenos ojos al moreno.

Todos empezaron a brindar, Sasuke solo conocía al novio y al padrino (Pain XD) a los demás solo los había visto en la fiesta pero no los conocía y la verdad no le interesaba.

-*o0o0o*-

El grupo donde se encontraba Naruto salieron a dar una vuelta en la limo que había contratado Gaara, la verdad es que Deidara estaba bastante alcoholizado, Gaara le seguía igual y Sakura, Ino, Lee, Hinata y Konohamaru también lo estaban pero en menor cantidad y Naruto se sentía feliz, la estaba pasando muy bien, estaba bebiendo sin preocupaciones, no se acordaba de Pain para nada, se sentía estupendo y a la vez sexy.

Cantaban la música que había en la limo, Naruto y Deidara se levantaron y sacaron sus cuerpos por la abertura del techo del auto cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación del viento en sus rostros.

-herrrmanito, essstoy tan happy de que eshtes aquí, que hayass venido parrra mi boda, el essss el hombrrre que amo.

-yo también le alegro hermano, te veras hermoso. Sonrió sinceramente.

-Lo sheee! Essh fantasshtico. Se abrazó a Naruto por largo rato. "perdóname". Pensó Deidara en el abrazo.

-*o0o0o*-

-apoco Deida…ra no essh el hombre massh guapo de la tiera?. Sasuke sostenía a Itachi el cual acababa de volver el estomago de lo borracho que estaba.

-si lo es. Le respondió Sasuke. Estaban fuera del bar. "pero no mas que su hermano". Pensó para si.

-No veo la horrrra parrra que sshea el sssheñor Hatake.

-Creo que ya deberías irte a casa, mañana tienes las clases de baile acuérdate.

-Ssshi yo también lo crrreo, aye amigo a que te dedicassh?

-soy prostituto. Respondió sencillamente, total al dia siguiente no lo recordaría.

-Eh?. Itachi se quedó pensando un momento y después comenzó a reírse. –jajajajajajaj que buena broma mi amigo, tu sshi tienessh sshentido del humor.

-si verdad?

-Ayudame a llegar a cassha mi esshtupido padrino no sshhe donde se metió.

-claro.

-*o0o0o*-

Naruto detuvo el auto y bajó de la limo cerca de un cajero automatico. –Gaa-chan necesito bajar por dinero, no tardo.

El rubio sacó varias de sus tarjetas de crédito y metió en su cartera una buena cantidad de dinero, regresando a la limo a seguirse divirtiendo mientras todos los presentes seguían bailando y cantando aunque el no estaba nada tomado.

-*o0o0o*-

Llegó a la casa y todo estaba obscuro, acompaño a Deidara a su habitación y una vez que lo ayudó a arroparse el se dirigió a su habitación, Sasuke estaba sobre el sofá leyendo un libro cuando Naruto entró con los zapatos en la mano y la camisa con solo un par de botones abrochados. Sasuke solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama.

-Sasuke! Pensé que llegarías mas tarde, te divertiste? Preguntó dejando los zapatos en el piso y caminando hasta Sasuke, el moreno dejó el libro de lado.

-No hace mucho que llegué, el novio se pasó de copas muy pronto y tuve que llevarlo a su casa. Vio como Naruto terminó de desabotonarse la camisa sin recato alguno y dirigirse hacia el.

-nosotros si nos divertimos mucho aunque por poco y no puedo traer a Deidara yo solo. Lanzó la camisa por alguna parte y se sentó a horcadas en las piernas de Sasuke y sin darle tiempo de decir nada se apoderó de sus labios en un beso apasionado…


	5. Nuestra Primera Noche Juntos

-nosotros si nos divertimos mucho aunque por poco y no puedo traer a Deidara yo solo. Lanzó la camisa por alguna parte y se sentó a horcadas en las piernas de Sasuke y sin darle tiempo de decir nada se apoderó de sus labios en un beso apasionado…

Sasuke le respondió el beso pero el tomó el control introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Naruto. Se sentía tan bien que no se separaron hasta que se les terminó el aire.

-Naruto estás tomado no inicies algo que luego no terminaremos. Sasuke trató de hacer razonar al rubio.

-shhh. –bebí solo un par de copas, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo no soy estúpido. Antes de que Sasuke volviera a protestar Naruto volvió a besarlo con ansias y pasión. El moreno ya no protestó, llevó sus manos a las caderas del rubio permitiéndole besarle, lamerle y morderle.

Ambos mecieron sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo frotando sus entrepiernas haciéndolos estremecer. El libro que tenia Sasuke en el pecho cayó al piso cuando las manos de Naruto se pasaron por su pecho hasta llegar a uno de los pezones endureciéndolos con suaves caricias.

Sasuke se sentó sin dejar de besar a Naruto, sus labios eran embriagantes para el azabache, pasó sus labios por el cuello lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo justo donde termina el cuello e inicia el hombro haciendo gemir a Naruto sonoramente.

Como pudo el azabache se levantó del sofá cargando a Naruto en brazos mientras este se aferraba a el con piernas y brazos entre beso y beso hasta llegar a la amplia cama. Sasuke le soltó allí y retiró sus pantalones al igual que los de Naruto el cual al estar libre de prenda se deslizó hasta quedar al centro de la cama en espera del azabache quien tardó solo unos segundos en darle alcance a sus labios volviendo con los besos apasionados.

Naruto le dio espacio a Sasuke entre sus piernas mientras que con sus manos recorría la ancha espalda del moreno, podía sentir la erección de Sasuke golpeándose contra el suyo en cada embestida que simulaba penetraciones las cuales eran impedidas por la barrera de tela de sus ropas interiores.

Ahhh… Sasuke!. El rubio se arqueó ante la maravillosa sensación que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo.

-Eres hermoso Naruto. Llevó su mano en medio de sus cuerpos hasta atrapar la erección del rubio bajo la tela de sus bóxers, movió su mano rítmicamente haciendo gemir a Naruto cada vez mas alto, aunque le gustaba escucharlo tuvo que acallarlo con sus labios o no solo despertarían a los demás habitantes de la casa si no también a los vecinos.

-sa…sasuke voy a venirme. Jadeó el rubio.

-aun no precioso. Presionó un poco la base del miembro de Naruto evitando que se derramara y se separó de el para terminar de desnudarlos, los ojos de Naruto estaba ligeramente empañados de pura excitación.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos Naruto tumbó a Sasuke y se colocó sobre este repartiendo besos en sus labios, mejilla, cuello, hombro, pecho, bajando lentamente por el abdomen siguiendo el fino caminito de bello oscuro hasta llegar al erguido miembro de Sasuke, ya lo había visto desnudo y recordaba que era mas grande que el promedio pero en ese momento le pareció enorme y no tardó en probarlo.

Sasuke no esperaba tal hazaña lo cual fue una completa sorpresa para el no pudiendo evitar un sonoro gemido, tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar gritar, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran placer, el era el que se encargaba de brindarlo porque para eso le pagaban, allí recordó que Naruto no le estaba pagando por eso y con ese pensamiento se dejó llevar, era la mejor mamada que le habían dado.

Naruto introducía lo mas que podía el miembro en su boca y lo sacaba lentamente succionando un poco para volverlo a envolver en su caliente boca, sus manos jugaban con los testículos y sus dientes de vez en cuando presionaban el miembro, pasaba su lengua por la venita de la parte de abajo y volvía a engullirse el miembro cambiando el ritmo constantemente.

-Demonios Naruto! De-detente me corro. Sasuke apartó al rubio de su hombría y le besó para controlar un poco su ansia, quería enterrarse en el rubio pero si lo hacia en ese momento seguro se corria y quedaría como un idiota asi que se tomó su tiempo en recuperarse.

Tumbó a Naruto de espaldas y se acomodó entre sus piernas nuevamente llevó su boca hasta el miembro de Naruto pero en lugar de hacerle una mamada que era lo que Naruto esperaba, éste solo le besó la punta para luego pasarse al muslo y besarle la parte interna antes de sacar su lengua y pasarla por la fruncida entrada del rubio.

Naruto quería cerrar la piernas pero al mismo tiempo quería abrirse mas para el moreno Sasuke le ayudó a girarse para quedar con el trasero alzado a la vista del azabache el cual besó y mordió ambas nalgas antes de invadir la entrada de Naruto.

-Ohh Sasuke sii. Naruto ahogaba sus gritos en la almohada para no hacer tanto escándalo.

-Te gusta?

-Sii sii rayos si me encanta.

Sasuke siguió con lo suyo introduciendo un poco su lengua en la entrada de este hasta que Naruto ya no podo mas. El de oji-azul se incorporó e hizo caer a Sasuke de espaldas subiendo sobre este y enterrándose el mismo en la erección de Sasuke.

Ahhhhhh. Gimieron ambos.

-lo siento no te dabas prisa. Se excusó el rubio.

-desesperado.

-callate y muévete.

-como ordenes. Sasuke sonrió y antes de comenzar a moverse besó una vez mas los labios rojos de Naruto, le tomó por las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo lentamente.

-Ahh… Sasuke siii

-Eres estrecho y caliente.

-Dios!

-No soy Dios pero si soy Sasuke.

-Eres un idiota!

Si, pero un idiota que te hace gritar. Y dicho esto movió sus caderas de modo que dieron en la próstata del rubio el cual se arqueó aferrándose de los hombros de Sasuke y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Unas embestidas mas y Sasuke se sentó en la cama aun con Naruto. Como pudo se bajó de la cama y llegó hasta la pared donde estampó al rubio y siguió embistiéndolo una y otra vez mientras este se aferraba al cuerpo sudoroso se Sasuke para no caerse.

En la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, el sonido de sus bocas al romper tan hambrientos besos y el golpe producido por el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Ahh… si asi saske… mas…mas fuerte.

-Ummm… Naruto…. Ahhh

-Sasuke voy a venirme…

-Yo…yo también…

Aumentaron el ritmo por unos instantes hasta que la corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos haciéndolos estallar en un magnifico clímax, ahogaron el grito en un beso mientras se corrían uno entre el cuerpo de ambos y el otro en su interior.

Sentían sus cuerpos temblar y a Sasuke le temblaban las piernas, poco a poco se deslizaron por la pared y quedaron en el piso unos momentos hasta que recuperaron sus respiraciones.

-estuvo magnifico. Dijo Naruto después de un largo silencio.

-ni que lo digas. Sasuke sonrió.

-de que te ríes?. Preguntó Naruto dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-de que comenzamos en el sofá y terminamos en la pared que está al otro extremo de la habitación.

Naruto recorrió con su vista el cuarto y comenzó a reír. –tienes razón, vayamos a la cama, el piso está muy duro y estoy agotado.

-Bien, toma mi mano.

-necesito una ducha.

-la necesitamos. Corrigió Sasuke y ambos se metieron al baño.

-*o0o0o*-

El sonido de los ruidos de afuera despertaron a Naruto, estaba solo en la cama y se estiró un poco, agudizó bien si oído para saber si Sasuke estaba en la ducha, pero allí no estaba, se levantó de la cama y recogió su tiradero de ropa, de sus pantalones cayó la cartera que apenas y cerraba por la cantidad de dinero (billetes) en efectivo que traía.

Recordó que la noche anterior su primo Gaara le había pedido un préstamo y que por las prisas del viaje el tampoco traía, así que aprovechó para sacar del cajero un poco también para el.

Terminó de recoger lo que quedaba cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Sasuke con una charola en las manos vestido con el pantalón del pijama de la noche anterior y una camisa apenas abotonada, Naruto escondió la cartera bajo la almohada y le sonrió a Sasuke por el detalle.

-no sabía que preferías así que traje tostadas y hot cakes, mermelada, mantequilla y crema de cacahuate, no se con que acompañes cada cosa, también jugo y leche.

-umm se ve rico, gracias.

-no todo es para ti, también voy a desayunar yo. se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso en los labios.

-sip dame tiempo voy a la ducha y desayunamos juntos si.

-está bien te espero precioso. Le guiñó un ojo y llevó la charola hacia la mesilla para esperarlo. Naruto entró en el baño y se metió en la regadera.

Cuando Sasuke entró no pudo evitar ver cuando Naruto escondía algo bajo la almohada.

5 minutos bajo el agua calientita relajaron por completo a Naruto, se sentía feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo, no se arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con Sasuke y se preguntaba si acaso se estaba enamorando de él. Sonrió bobamente al imaginárselo como novio real y lo felices que serian si Sasuke también se enamorara de el. Pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando Sasuke corrió la cortina hecho una furia.

-con que el sexo por dinero a ti no te atrae eh?

-Sasuke! Naruto abrió los ojos al ver lo que el moreno tenía en las manos.

-pues déjame decirte que con esto no ajustas a pagarme. Sin más se dio la vuelta y salió del baño.


	6. Todo Fue Una Mentira

Buenos días Sasuke, café?. Minato estaba en la cocina cuando Sasuke entró en ella.

-gracias. Aceptó Sasuke sentándose en la mesa junto al rubio.

-una buena mañana no crees?

-si una excelente mañana. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, estaba furioso pero aun tenía que terminar con su trabajo.

-padre buenos días. Naruto entró en la cocina vestido con un pantalón blanco algo flojo y una camisa rosa muy ajustada su cabello como siempre alborotado.

-buenos días mi pequeño. Minato se levantó de su lugar y le besó la mejilla. Naruto iba a acercarse a Sasuke y este se levantó para ir al refrigerador y sacar un bote de leche.

-Sasuke déjame explicarte, las cosas no son como piensas. Susurró Naruto tras la puerta del refrigerador ocultándose de su padre.

-oh vamos no debí de haber olvidado cual era mi lugar aquí, no se por qué me sorprende. -Quieres también azúcar cielo. Dijo alzando la voz un poco para que escuchara Minato.

-cariño sabes que me gusta sin solo, gracias. le sonrió siguiéndole el juego. –tenemos que hablar. Susurró antes de girarse e ir a sentarse al lado de su padre.

-*o0o0o*-

-compañero ya pensábamos que no iban a venir. Itachi los recibió entusiasmado no no estar haciendo el ridículo el solo. Deidara estaba sentado conversando con la instructora de baile y Gaara se retocaba un poco el cabello viéndose en el enorme espejo, tenía una apariencia terrible ya que la noche anterior había regresado al bar a ver a largo y allí se dio cuenta del porqué del apodo. Ahora tenía una resaca de los mil demonios pero aun asi les sonrió a los recién llegados que venían con cara de pocos amigos.

-lo siento nos quedamos dormidos. Se justificó un sonriente Sasuke.

-lo bueno es que ya llegaron. –bien comencemos. Deidara le dio la orden a la instructora y la música comenzó.

-A ver júntense en parejas. Ordenó la instructora. –Novio, tome de la cintura a su prometido…

-disculpe. Interrumpió Deidara. –por si no lo ha notado, ambos somos NOVIOS, HOMBRES podría decir algo un poco mas claro?

La instructora sonrió y se disculpó, Sasuke no se había movido de donde estaba y Naruto estaba furioso por la actitud tan infantil del Uchiha-PROFESIONAL-YO-SOLO-HAGO-MI-TRABAJO- Sasuke.

-si disculpen mi error, a ver veamos, novio SEME tome de la cintura a su prometido UKE, y con la otra tómelo de la mano y…..

-vamos Sasuke hazlo o dejaras que yo lo haga por ti?. Naruto se acercó al moreno atendiendo a las indicaciones de la instructora.

-ni lo sueñes. Sasuke se le adelantó, le cogió de la cintura y con la otra de la mano pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente. Naruto lo acomodó bien y se pegó mas a su cuerpo a propósito y comenzaron a bailar.

-que, no que puedes hacerlo bien. Dijo Naruto en tono burlón al ser consciente de lo tieso que estaba el azabache.

-claro que puedo. Respondió con una sonrisa de lado. Solo que no me da la gana hacerlo contigo.

-entonces eso solo dice que no sabes bailar. Le respondió el rubio con indiferencia.

Sasuke se cabreo un poco mas y en un movimiento le metió el pié al rubio haciéndolo tropezar y casi caer. Naruto enarcó una ceja ante la risa burlona del moreno y en un arrebato bastante infantil con toda la maldad del mundo le pisó el pié al moreno.

Sasuke se puso rojo y se aguantó las ganas de gritar y quejarse, en verdad le había dolido, pero en lugar de eso pegó más a su cuerpo el cuerpo de Naruto y comenzó a hacerlo bailar al ritmo de la música.

Deidara e Itachi de verdad se estaban viendo en serias dificultades, ya que el moreno parecía tener dos pies izquierdos mientras la instructora no cesaba de darles indicaciones y Gaara bailaba solo ignorándolos por completo hasta que se cansó y salió del lugar para dirigirse al Bar.

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a disfrutar del baile, se movían como peces en el agua, y poco a poco el enojo que tenían desapareció al grado de olvidarse de todo y besarse allí en la pista ante la vista de los demás.

-*o0o0o*-

-que tal les fue. Preguntó Kushina en cuanto llegaron a la casa de campo en la que se celebraría la boda al dia siguiente, aun les quedaba una comida para ese dia. Allí ya estaba también la familia del novio.

-muy bien mami, Itachi sufrió mucho pero al final lo logró. Respondió un sonriente Deidara.

-Me alegro, ven vamos que tus suegros ya están aquí y tenemos que saludarlos. La mujer ignoró por completo la presencia de Naruto y Sasuke y se fue en compañía de su hijo mayor.

-que señora tan mas insoportable. Se quejó Itachi. –perdón Naruto pero es la verdad.

-no te preocupes, te asustarías de todos mis pensamientos jajaja. Anda vamos que los invitados ya están llegando-. Tomó a Sasuke de la mano, aun no habían hablado pero ya tendrían tiempo, por lo menos ya no estaba enojado.

Se fueron a sentar a lo que era el pequeño muelle junto al lago, cerca de allí estaba una pequeña casita donde guardaban la lancha y algunas otras cosas, contaba con todos los servicios y era muy práctica.

-Vaya esto de las bodas si que es todo un circo. Dijo Sasuke una vez sentados uno al lado del otro con las piernas tocando el agua.

-Hablas como sin nunca hubieras estado en alguna.

-Y tienes razón, nunca he estado en una y no es porque no me hayan invitado.

-Entonces te han invitado a muchas en tu trabajo.

-si lo hacen todo el tiempo, pero jamás había aceptado a ir a alguna.

-Por que?

-no lo se, se me hace algo muy intimo y es por eso que jamás acepté un trabajo de esos. Respondió sinceramente.

-y entonces por qué si aceptaste venir a esta? Preguntó curioso el rubio.

-no lo se, había algo en tu voz que me decía que debería venir, que no me arrepentiría y además la paga era muy buena. Terminó diciendo en medio de una sonrisa indicándole al rubio que solo bromeaba.

-jajaj si estaba desesperado, tu sabes, regresar a casa, encontrarme con mi ex, siendo odiado por mi madre.

-si debe ser traumático. Tienes una familia muy numerosa.

-si y toda disparada. Sonrió el rubio.

-Tal y como lo mencionaste en el avión.

-sasuke lo que pasó anoche yo no lo hice por dinero, ese dinero es para prestárselo a Gaara, lamento que lo hayas visto no quería que pensaras mal pero al parecer tu curiosidad pudo mas que tu.

-no te preocupes, no debí haber tocado tus cosas, soy yo quien debe disculparse. -Tengo hambre por qué no vamos a comer?. Sasuke sabía que estaba entrando en terreno desconocido y no quería apresurarse, Naruto le gustaba demasiado y eso era peligroso, el rubio solo era su "cliente" por muy feo que sonara así era ya faltaba poco asi que solo debía soportar un día mas y todo sería como antes, porque estaba seguro que después de eso Naruto le diría adiós y no volverían a verse mas, mejor no involucrar el corazón si no quería salir lastimado.

-si vamos. El rubio dejó que Sasuke le ayudara a ponerse de pié, fueron a donde estaban todos reunidos y comieron tranquilamente.

-*o0o0o*-

-vengan chicos un partido. Gaara sostenía un bate de base ball y una pelota mientras miraba a todos sonriente.

Todos los chicos presentes se juntaron y armaron dos equipos en uno estaban, Naruto, Deiara, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee y Hinata y en el segundo equipo estaba Itachi, Pain, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura e Ino.

El primer turno de batear fue para el equipo de Naruto y compañía, Deidara después de hacer un berrinche terminó "convenciendo-obligando" a Naruto para ir primero, Pain que era el lanzador (lo llamo asi para que entiendan ok) le dio una bola fácil y Deidara muy feliz llegó a la primera base.

Naruto esperaba su turno y aprovechó para beber un poco de agua, cuando Hinata perdió su turno una mirada y sonrisita de Pain fueron el incentivo para un patético intento de seducción, tomando en cuenta el calor que estaba haciendo decidió refrescarse vertiendo agua en su rostro dejando que esta cayera por su cuello y pecho de manera provocativa ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes en especial Pain y cierto azabache que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso mental al imaginarse que el agua era su boca recorriendo su cuerpo como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Pero Naruto en lo último que pensaba era de quien había captado la atención, el agua estaba malditamente fría y al instante se había arrepentido de su estupidez, disimuladamente acomodó sus ropas y se posicionó en su lugar para batear. Todos hasta Gaara (Deidara no, le sonreía estúpidamente a su prometido y este igual XD) salieron de su transe y continuaron el juego, Naruto llegó a la primera base y Deidara pasó a la 3ra, si se había robado la segunda en la distracción de todos. El turno era el de Sasuke cerró sus ojos y recordó lo que le había dicho Naruto minutos antes de iniciar el juego.

FLASH BACK

Pain estaba calentando su brazo para no lastimarse mientras el equipo de Naruto solo esperaba a que los demás se posicionaran.

Sasuke le estaba enseñando a Deidara a tomar el bate correctamente y Naruto se le acercó por atrás pasando su brazo por el pecho de Sasuke y besándole el cuello. –estoy seguro que él sabe cómo se hace no es así hermanito?. Sabía que había sonado patéticamente celoso pero así se sentía, con celos de que Sasuke se llevara tan bien con su hermano.

-si pero no están mal algunas instrucciones extras. Le cerró un ojo coquetamente y se fue a ponerse en su lugar. La mirada de Naruto divagó por los del equipo contrario y encontró a Pain con rostro un poco molesto, sonrió y volvió a besar a Sasuke pero ahora en el oído.

-cuando sea tu turno quiero que dejes ganar a Pain. Susurró y volvió a sonreírle.

-no prometo nada pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Respondió el azabache un poco molesto, que le pasaba a ese estúpido rubio, coqueteaba descaradamente con el y al mismo tiempo intentaba provocar a su ex?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Le envió una sonrisa retadora a Pain y se preparó para iniciar a Jugar, ya le demostraría a ese idiota que podía superarlo en todo y asi lo hizo. Pain le lanzó la pelota y este la golpeó tan fuerte que todos los del equipo se quedaron viendo como desaparecía y el equipo de Naruto sacaba sus 3 carreras.

Al finalizar el partido el equipo de Naruto ganó humillantemente al equipo de Pain por mas de 12 carreras de diferencia.

La comida estuvo muy animada entre risas, anécdotas y algunos chistes ambas familias y amigos pasaron el rato mientras las madres de los novios se ponían de acuerdo para la cena de esa noche, al dia siguiente era el gran dia.

Minato se acercó al azabache que no dejaba de mirar a Naruto que en esos momento jugaba entretenido con una pequeña de al menos 4 años, hija de Sakura según tenia entendido.

-te la estas pasando muy bien?

-Sr. Namikaze, oh perdón Minato, si es agradable, me he divertido mucho. Respondió apartando por un momento la mirada de Naruto.

-es increíble no es asi?. Refiriéndose a Naruto. –me alegro de que por fin sea feliz, su vida no ha sido nada fácil.

-es la persona más increíble que he conocido. A que se refiere con que su vida no ha sido fácil?

-creo que eso es mejor que mi precioso hijo te lo cuente, después de todo eres su novio y van en serio, después de antes y después de Pain jamás había presentado a algún novio, tu eres el primero después de hace mucho tiempo.

-si soy su novio. Susurró volviendo su vista al dueño de esa sonrisa preciosa.

-podrías ir la casita junto al muelle y decirle al padrino que necesito hablar con el?, lo vi dirigirse allí.

-supongo que es importante. Se encogió de hombros Sasuke. El no era esa clase de personas pero ese hombre le caía bien asi que sin otro comentario se dirigió a buscar a Pain.

-*o0o0o*-

Iba pensando en Naruto y en lo que había platicado con el padre de este cuando se dio cuenta de que había roto de sus propias reglas la mas importante…. Jamás enamorarse.

Estaba enamorado de ese rubio y estaba seguro que Naruto no le era indiferente, podía conquistarlo y hacerle olvidar por completo a Pain, hablaría con el y le diría todo, que empezarían de nuevo que el estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Sonriente llegó hasta la casita pero un par de voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, la casita estaba ocupada, pensó en darse la vuelta pero la voz de uno de ellos le hizo detenerse.

-Deidara escúchame ya no puedo mas, te amo y lamento tanto haberme alejado de ti cuando Naruto se fue, lo siento te amo, no te cases con Itachi. Pain estaba desesperado y eso se reflejaba en su voz.

-Pain, lo nuestro se terminó, es mas jamás iniciamos nada tu y yo solo nos acostábamos yo no te amo.

-Y entonces por qué dijiste lo contrario cuando lo hicimos la primera vez?

-Pain sabes perfectamente que en ese tiempo no sabía lo que quería y si Naruto tenía algo yo también lo deseaba, el te tenia a ti asi que yo también, te tuve, te disfruté pero no eras lo que realmente quería, me entiendes? Asi que no me dolió tanto que simplemente te hayas alejado cuando Naruto se fue, pero no era porque lo querías, si no por remordimientos.

-eres un egoísta Deidara, esa es la diferencia entre tu y Naruto pero aun asi te quiero Deidi no te cases, huyamos juntos, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras.

-no puedo porque esta vez si me enamoré, dios Pain amo a Itachi como no tienes idea, el es el hombre que yo quiero para mi y no estoy confundido y esta vez tampoco es un capricho, creo que he madurado aunque siga comportándome como un niño, lo que sea que hayamos tenido se terminó y no hay marcha atrás, lo lamento.

-deidi yo…..

-Pain justo al tio que andaba buscando, el sr. Namikaze quiere verte y hablar contigo. Interrumpió Sasuke ya sin poder soportar todo lo que había escuchado, Deidara era el culpable del rompimiento entre el y Pain y este a quien amaba era a Deidara, dios cuando Naruto se enterara….

-a si ya voy, gracias Sasuke. Casi escupió con desprecio su nombre, le dio una última mirada a Deidara y se marchó de allí.

-Wow no había estado aquí pero tiene una preciosa vista. Sasuke se puso al lado de Deidara que estaba pálido como un papel, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y admiró el lugar.

-es-escuchaste todo verdad.

-digamos que lo suficiente para darme cuenta que todo esto apesta, que Pain es la persona mas repulsiva que he conocido después de ti y tu madre claro o si y que siento lastima por tu futuro marido, Naruto y aun mas por tu padre, el me envió aquí y creo que fue porque sospecha algo.

-no voy a pedirte disculpas a ti por lo que hice, solo voy a pedirte que no digas nada, lo haré yo, tal vez suene….

-egoísta lo eres por lo tanto no hay otra cosa que pueda describir lo que quieres decirme.

-si, lo se, pero de verdad amo a Itachi y quiero decírselo, no ahora, tal vez después de la boda, pero necesito tiempo.

-y a Naruto se lo dirás?

-va a odiarme.

-el a pesar de todo te quiere Deidara, a pesar de que seas mimado, caprichoso y a sabiendas de que siempre le has envidiado como acabas de decirlo, lo destrozaras cuando el sepa la verdad, no sabes todo lo que hizo para venir y estar aquí el dia de tu boda… le pagó a un prostituto para no sentirse solo y recuperar a su ex, me pagó a mi para vengarse. Pensó el moreno.

-yo lo se y es por eso que me siento tan mal, estoy tan arrepentido de todo lo que le hice sin que lo supiera. Deidara no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar por las palabras duras de Sasuke. –pero ahora te tiene a ti y tu lo haces feliz, por favor dame tiempo, no le digas nada.

-no lo haré pero prométeme que tu lo harás.

-te-lo prometo. Hipó el rubio. –y gra-gracias.

-no lo hago por ti, si no por el. Dicho esto se giró y salió de allí. Naruto se había preocupado de no verlo por ningún lado y se había dirigido allí para buscarlo.

-hey! No te encontraba. Se acercó y sin pensarlo le besó en los labios.

-vine a despejarme, la casa esta genial, tiene todo lo que puedes necesitar.

-si está acondicionada por si quieres quedarte a dormir aquí. –sasu estas bien?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. –otra vez sasu? Eres un dobe.

-oye! Sasu es de cariño. Soltó a Sasuke del abrazo y el moreno lo detuvo antes de que se alejara.

-no abrázame, me gusta cómo se siente. Naruto le abrazó y asi regresaron a la casa, abrazados.


	7. Por Fin la Verdad Sale a la Luz

Para la cena, Sasuke decidió hablar con Minato acerca de su relación con Naruto, aprovechando la oportunidad cuando el mayor le invitó a entrar a su despacho.

-encontraste algo interesante esta tarde?. Minato sin rodeos pasó a lo importante, el asunto que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

-No se a que se refiere señor. Sasuke se acomodó bien en la silla sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

-eso lo tomaré como que tu no dirás nada. Sasuke enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. –no es necesario que hables, se lo de mi hijo y Pain, yo mismo lo vi saliendo de la casa y varios minutos cuando tu te fuiste con mi hijo Naruto, Deidara salió nervioso del lugar.

-creo que ese tema a mi no me concierne y si usted lo sabe todo entonces me guardaré mi opinión para mi, solo le diré que no permitiré que vuelvan a dañar a Naruto otra vez.

-yo también espero que así sea, el ya ha sufrido bastante, se merece ser feliz. –una copa?. Ofreció llenando ya una para el.

-no gracias, señor ya que estamos aquí me gustaría pedirle su autorización para salir con su hijo.

-salir con mi hijo? Que no se supone que ya lo hacen? Usted es su novio no es así Sasuke?. Minato dejó la copa de vino sobre el escritorio y le miró atentamente.

-bueno, sí, me refiero a que oficialmente usted nos de su permiso. Demonios! Casi ponía en descubierto a Naruto y a el mismo.

-aa entiendo, siendo así no veo problema para oponerme. Solo dígame una cosa, usted ama a mi hijo?

-*o0o0o*-

-Naruto querido, y donde está tu apuesto novio?. La madre de Naruto se acercó a el, aun no empezaba la cena y la mujer ya estaba un poquito pasada de copas.

-creo que está con mi padre en el despacho. –te encuentras bien?. Le tomó del brazo al verla trastabillar un poco.

-estoy perfectamente, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, mañana mi querido hijito por fin se casa con el mejor hombre del mundo.

-si claro, yo también estoy feliz por él, se nota que Itachi le quiere mucho. Sonrió débilmente.

-no seas hipócrita, podrás engañar a todos menos a mí, mientras sonríes se que por dentro te mueres de la envidia que sea él quien deje la soltería mañana, en cambio tu…

-madre! Por qué me hablas así, claro que eso no es verdad, a mí también me alegra que Deidara sea feliz.

-mentira! Siempre haz envidiado a tu dulce hermano. –no sabes cómo me alegro que Pain se haya arrepentido a tiempo.

-como puedes burlarte de esa forma, porque déjame decirte que yo también soy tu hijo, no solo el tierno y dulce Deidara, tienes dos hijos aunque te duela.

-eres un insolente e irrespetuoso!. La mujer le miró con desprecio y alzando la voz.

-pues creo que por fin descubrí que fue lo que heredé de ti. Naruto le respondió de la misma manera alzando la voz también. –porque sin duda todo lo demás fue heredado de mi pad….

La frase quedó a medias ya que la mujer había golpeado la mejilla del rubio sin compasión alguna. –escúchame bien Naruto, mas te vale que no hagas ninguna escena esta noche si no vas a arrepentirte. Kushina le miró por última vez y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los invitados a la cena dejando a Naruto con la mano en su mejilla las cuales estaban empapadas en lágrimas por el dolor del desprecio de su madre. No sabía por qué le odiaba tanto.

-*o0o0o*-

Dejando de lado el episodio de la discusión con su madre Naruto se dedicó a disfrutar de la cena al lado de Sasuke que no perdía el tiempo de tomarle de la mano, besarle en la mejilla y de vez en cuando en los labios cuando todos estaban enfrascados en alguna conversación y nadie les notaba sus arrumacos que para ese momento eran todo menos fingidos.

La cena la habían preparado al igual que la comida en el patio de la casa, siendo iluminada las mesas con unas lámparas hermosas, las cuales les brindaban la luz necesaria y le daba un toque mágico al lugar.

Los padres de Itachi no paraban de alabar a Deidara diciendo lo adorable y encantador que siempre había sido. Itachi no dejaba de sonreírle y susurrarle cosas indecorosas en el oído al chico.

Los invitados estaban realmente felices de estar allí, Deidara por ser el novio lucia radiante con ese traje negro pero sexy y su novio también iba vestido de negro, sus trajes sincronizaban muy bien. (No tengo ganas de describir las vestimentas.. iban de traje todos los hombres y las mujeres con vestidos XD).

Naruto también vestía un traje negro elegante pero no tanto como el de Deidara y Sasuke llevaba uno gris muy fino.

-y tu Naruto para cuando anuncias tu boda con este bombón?. Gaara le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke y Naruto no sabía que responder, no esperaba esa pregunta y menos delante de todos.

-pues creo que cuando yo me decida a pedírselo no crees, primo. Sasuke abrazó mas a Naruto y este le susurró un "gracias" en el oído.

-asi que le quieres mucho pero aun no se lo has pedido y sin embargo vienes a un evento tan intimo. Pain que estaba hecho una furia por la parejita enamorada que se casaría mañana y el sin poder impedirlo no pudo evitar hacer un comentario rabioso.

-bueno, no se lo he pedido para no empañar el verdadero motivo de celebración, pero créeme en cuanto me de él si, serás el segundo en saberlo, porque yo seré el primero obviamente y quien sabe tal vez y con un poco de suerte hasta te invitamos a la boda. Ese tipo en verdad le caía mal y no permitiría que lo dejara en vergüenza delante de todos.

-Jajajajaja hay Pain creo que esa si dolió. Gaara no perdió el tiempo de burlarse del chico el cual simplemente bufó y siguió comiendo.

-bueno yo quiero hacer un brindis. Deidara trató de romper el momento incomodo en el que habían caído. –por un futuro feliz y dichoso al lado del amor de mi vida. Levantó una copa y todos repitieron.

Siguieron charlando sobre otras cosas y anécdotas hasta que Naruto se levantó de la mesa para ir a la bodega de vinos por unas botellas mas, las que estaban en la mesa estaban vacías.

Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee, Itachi, Deidara, Neji y Pain también se levantaron de la mesa para conversar entre ellos y dejar a los mayores en otra conversación.

-*o0o0o*-

-Naruto puedo hablar contigo?. Pain llegó a donde el chico estaba tomando un par de botellas de vino.

-que tal ya listo para el gran día, eres el padrino y tienes una gran responsabilidad. Naruto le sonrió y se sorprendió de no sentir completamente nada, ni nervios de tenerlo enfrente, ni las ganas de besarle como cuando lo vió la primera vez desde su regreso o ese huequito en el estomago al escuchar su voz, ahora le parecía indiferente.

-si ya tengo listo el discurso, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

-entonces de que es, dilo rápido porque me esperan con el vino.

-estas verdaderamente enamorado de tu novio?

-de Sasuke?

-si, el es tu novio. Pain le miró extrañado por la pregunta del rubio.

-Pain no se por qué me preguntas eso, pero voy a serte sincero, lo nuestro fue bonito, pero con Sasuke me siento… diferente.

-entonces si le amas.

-creo que si, es que de solo verlo se me pone la piel chinita y… bueno tu sabes, no es que quiera ser cruel ni nada, pero contigo yo no sentía eso, esa necesidad de estar todo el tiempo a su lado.

-la pasabas bien conmigo e íbamos a casarnos. Interrumpió Pain.

-si hasta que tu me dejaste y además con pasarla solo bien pues… pero ya no te preocupes por eso, ya pasó y no hay rencores. Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con un par de botellas en mano.

-me acosté con tu hermano. Soltó sin más.

-*o0o0o*-

Sasuke al no ver a Naruto lo buscó hasta que Minato le dijo que había ido a la bodega por más vino. El moreno se dio cuenta que entre las personas no estaba Pain y eso no le gustó para nada, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho tomó otra botella de la mesa y fue en su búsqueda, no tardó mucho en encontrarla y cuando iba a entrar escuchó voces, uno era Pain, un deja vu se dijo a si mismo, pero con la diferencia de que la otra persona era Naruto.

-*o0o0o*-

-que dijiste?. Naruto pensó que había entendido mal, se dio la vuelta para encararle pero la mirada de Pain le decía que lo que había escuchado era verdad.

-e-eso, que me acosté con Deidara, cuando aun éramos novios, es por eso que terminé contigo.

-Pain… no sabía que decir, su hermano, su propio hermano había hecho semejante bajeza.

-lo siento Naruto, tenía que decírtelo, me acosté con el y no solo esa vez, seguimos haciéndolo cuando terminé contigo y la pasábamos bien, pero tu te fuiste y yo me sentí mal, me alejé de el pero ahora que va a casarse me doy cuenta de que le amo y no quiero perderlo.

-te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?, me viste la cara de estúpido, los dos me la vieron y me dices como si nada que le amas?. Malditas lagrimas traicioneras. Pensó Naruto cuando estas no paraban de salir.

-se que estuvo mal pero tu madre me advirtió que o terminaba contigo o ella misma te decía la verdad.

-ella lo sabía?. La única esperanza que vivía en su corazón de que tal vez su madre le quería murió en ese instante. Sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. –claro, debí imaginarme que algo asi haría ella.

-si, y juró no decir nada porque eso afectaría a Deidara y su reputación, pero yo ya no puedo con la conciencia y no quiero perder a Dei.

\- para no dañar la reputación de su hijito. Dijo con amargura. –y yo que? a mi es a quien me vieron la cara y ella lo protegió a el?. No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchado eso ya era demasiado. –eres un idiota! Acaso crees que con confesarte y decirme cuanto le amas yo voy a ayudarte?, es acaso eso lo que pretendes? Pues estas equivocado fíjate, y espero que te pudras en el infierno.

-Naruto perdóname yo….

-Nada de perdóname, jamás te perdonaré esa traición, yo jamás hice nada para merecer esto, sabes acaso cuanto sufrí cuando me dijiste que no podías casarte porque no estabas preparado?, yo aun de idiota e imbécil dije que te daría tiempo y por eso me fui, creí que alejándome te darías cuenta de que me amabas pero a los meses supe que no era así porque no me buscaste y aun así tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos me amaras un poquito que estúpido fui, que iluso, que idiota, de lo que se han de haber reído de mi.

-Angelito….

-cállate! No te atrevas a llamarme así y no me toques. Dio un paso atrás cuando vio que Pain se le acercaba.

-Naruto!. La voz de Sasuke se escuchó a espaldas del rubio. Este al verlo se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró con fuerzas, todo había sido una mentira, un engaño. Sasuke no dijo más y se lo llevó con el, pero al salir a la puerta de la casa todos estaban allí a punto de entrar a causa de la lluvia que en ese momento comenzó a caer.

Deidara se alejó de Itachi el cual se entretuvo ayudando a Hinata y se acercó a la pareja, la ausencia de Pain y el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto le confirmaron sus sospechas. –oh por dios Sasuke se lo dijiste?. Soltó en cuanto se les acercó y donde los demás no les escucharan.

-qué? Naruto se separó del abrazo de Sasuke.

-Sasuke tu lo prometiste, prometiste que no le dirías nada. Deidara comenzó a llorar.

-tú también sabias todo?. Naruto sentía que no podría mas, su corazón terminó de romperse, su único apoyo también le había engañado, el hombre del cual se había enamorado, al que amaba con toda su alma y al cual se había entregado sin pensarlo dos veces también sabia la verdad. Se sintió abrumado ante la atención de varias personas sin saber que decir.

Gaara que había estado al lado de su novio Sai se giró a ver que llamaba la atención de todos y allí le vio bañado en lágrimas y lo supo, Naruto sabia la verdad. –oh por dios! Se atrevió a decírtelo?. Se acercó a abrazarle pero Naruto le empujó.

-tú también?, entonces yo fui el único estúpido?

-Naruto escúchame. Sasuke le tomó de las manos.

-No!, aléjate de mí, no quiero verte, te odio!. Sin mirar a nadie más salió corriendo hasta perderse de la vista de los demás, Sasuke trató de seguirle pero estaba obscuro y el no conocía el lugar por lo tanto fue fácil para Naruto.

Itachi por andar distraído con sus amigos no se dio cuenta de nada, y cuando se acercó y le preguntó a Deidara que pasaba este le dijo que Naruto y Sasuke se habían peleado, así que simplemente se lamentó por ambos y entró en la casa llevándose a su prometido con el para que no se mojara.


	8. Tiempo de Pedir Perdón

Sasuke buscó por un rato a Naruto pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, resignado y esperando que se encontrara bien, el regresó a la casa para recoger sus cosas, estaba decidido se marcharía esa misma noche, estaba consciente del error que había cometido y por confiar en Deidara había perdido la confianza de su rubio.

Naruto por otro lado había corrido todo lo que sus piernas y la lluvia le permitieron, pudo ver que Sasuke le seguía pero logró perderle hasta que el llegó hasta un viejo árbol donde se refugiaba cuando era pequeño y su madre le reprendía sin motivo alguno.

Se sentó allí y se recargó en el tronco tratando de controlar su respiración pero de pronto se le vino a la mente Deidara reprochándole a Sasuke el haberlo delatado y nuevamente se soltó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, todos le habían mentido, todos se habían burlado de él, quería morirse, después de la confesión de Pain se había sentido tan bien en los brazos de Sasuke, se había sentido querido, amado y protegido pero no era así también él le había mentido y eso dolía mas que cualquier cosa que los traidores de su hermano y su entonces novio le hubieran hecho.

Lloró y lloró rememorando los momentos felices que había pasado al lado de su hermano, eran pocos pero para el eran valiosos, recordaba cómo le gustaba estar sentado en el regazo de su padre mientras el mayor le contaba historias, jugar y reírse con Gaara y sus amigos, cuando conoció a Pain el primer día de colegio y años después cuando compartieron ese primer beso en la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres. El día que Pain le pidió matrimonio en la cena de navidad y el día que le había dejado. De su madre no tenía recuerdos agradables.

También recordó cuando se marchó de casa y se fue a vivir a Tokio, conoció a Kiba nada más llegar a la enorme ciudad, le pidió la dirección y este encantado le ayudó, también habló con su jefe para que le diera trabajo al rubio y como se hicieron amigos tan rápidamente.

Deseó con toda su alma no haber recibido nunca esa invitación a la boda de su hermano, pero sonrió ya que a causa de eso había conocido a Sasuke. Limpió sus lagrimas pero de nada sirvió estar volvieron a caer por sus frías mejillas. –Sasuke. Susurró. –Sasuke mi Sasuke!

-*o0o0o*-

-por mas que le pedí a ese niño idiota que no hiciera una escena fue lo primero que hizo. Se quejó Kushina ya con el pijama puesta y a punto de meterse a la cama. Por lo menos el baño le había bajado la casi borrachera.

-Kushina no te das cuenta de que algo malo ocurrió y que es el quien está afuera con esta lluvia?. Minato estaba viendo a través de la ventana como buscando alguna señal de su hijo.

-el se lo buscó por salir corriendo, solo a alguien tan estúpido se le ocurre hacer eso.

-No lo entiendo Kushina, no entiendo por qué odias tanto a Naruto a NUESTRO hijo. Minato se giró para ver a su esposa.

-solo me ha causado problemas desde que nació. Respondió con simpleza la mujer.

-problemas?, problemas dices? Que clase de problemas?, siempre ha sido un buen hijo, siempre ha buscado el cariño que siempre le has negado, jamás te ha dado problemas!

-claro que si, su simple nacimiento lo fue, sabes perfectamente que el no debió nacer, yo no quería otro hijo, Deidara era perfecto, es perfecto!. Kushina elevó la voz, por fin había dicho lo que siempre se había guardado.

-por dios mujer escúchate.

-no escucha tu, yo jamás quise otro hijo pero tu te empeñaste tanto en que naciera que no me quedó mas remedio que aceptarlo pero en cambio tu te olvidaste que existía Deidara, lo abandonaste, toda tu atención era ese mocoso, tu orgullo era cada cosa que hacia el y a Deidara apenas y lo notabas. Kushina se acercó a Minato sin detenerse a decirle todo lo que por años había callado. –no solo te olvidaste de tu hijo sino también de TU esposa, te olvidaste de mi.

-sabes que eso no es verdad, siempre estuve al pendiente de Deidara pero tu te encargabas de alejarlo siempre de mi, de alejarlo de su hermano.

-claro yo tenia que darle a mi hijo lo que su padre le negaba!. Gritó la mujer perdiendo un poco los estribos.

-y yo lo que su propia madre le negó, le di a Naruto amor, cariño y protección, a si y como olvidarlo también una nodriza para que le amamantara cuando tu te negaste a hacerlo solo espero que algún días no necesites de el. Comenzó a caminar a la puerta del dormitorio. –porque si ese dia llega y Naruto se niega a ayudarte yo no meteré las manos al fuego por ti.

-a donde vas Minato. Eso ultimo le dolió a Kushina, acaso su actitud había matado el amor que alguna vez le tuvo su esposo?, le vió dirigirse a la salida y eso la alertó.

-voy a esperar a que MI hijo llegue y no me esperes despierta porque asi llegue en este momento dormiré en la sala. Buenas noches. Sin esperar mas salió de allí.

-Minato! Minato regresa aquí inmediatamente!. Pero el hombre no regresó ni a los minutos… ni en toda la noche.

-*o0o0o*-

-Sasuke a dónde vas a esta hora? Itachi alcanzó a ver a Sasuke que salía de la casa con su maleta de viaje. Había estado afuera fumando para controlar un poco los nervios del siguiente dia.

-voy a buscar algún hotel aquí cerca para pasar la noche. No esperaba encontrarse con nadie y menos con Itachi, no tenia idea si estaba enterado de algo pero por su actitud lo dudaba. –en cuanto pueda me regreso a casa, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-oye ten toma las llaves del coche y allí mismo están las de la cabaña junto al lago, si quieres pasa la noche allí y mañana puedo mandar a recoger el auto a donde lo dejes.

-gracias por todo y que seas feliz Itachi, te lo mereces. Sasuke cogió las llaves y dejó la maleta en el auto.

-lamento que las cosas con Naruto salieran mal, eres un buen tipo, no te quedaras para la boda entonces.

-no, no lo haré y yo también lamento lo de Naruto. Suspiró, echó un vistazo mas para ver veía al rubio por alguna parte sin éxito.

-fue un gusto conocerte, ojalá volvamos a vernos. Itachi le abrazó y Sasuke le correspondió. Subió al auto y se marchó.

-*o0o0o*-

No sabia que hora era realmente y la verdad no le importaba tanto sin deseo alguno tuvo que regresar a casa antes de coger una pulmonía, su padre le estaba esperando en la sala, dejó que le diera un abrazo y un beso en la frente se despidió de el y subió a su habitación, rogaba por que Sasuke estuviera dormido, no quería discutir con el en ese momento.

Llegó al dormitorio y la puerta estaba entre abierta pero no le dio importancia, entró y la persona que menos necesitaba ver en ese momento estaba allí.

-que haces aquí Deidara.

-te estaba esperando. Deidara estaba sentado sobre la cama y podía notársele que había estado llorando.

-déjame solo, necesito estar solo y dormir. Estaba cansado como para hablar con su HERMANO.

-Necesito que me escuches Naruto, quiero pedirte perdón. Deidara se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta quedar frente al rubio menor. –perdona…. Fue interrumpido por un golpe en su mejilla. –perdóname hermanito. Susurró frotándose la mejilla con su mano.

-por qué lo hiciste Deidara, por qué me hiciste esto por qué a mí, a TU hermano. Sentía dolor pero necesitaba saber.

-porque soy un estúpido, un imbécil, un egoísta, siempre lo he sido, nadie me dijo que ser egoísta no estaba bien, me enseñaron a siempre obtener lo que quisiera y en ese momento lo que yo quería era a tu novio yo… otro golpe en la otra mejilla le hizo callar nuevamente.

-siempre te admiré Deidara, siempre quise ser como tu, lograr que me reconocieras con orgullo, no me merecía esto y lo sabes.

-perdóname, pensé que las cosas no se saldrían de control, pensé que solo seria una vez pero el se acobardó y te dejó…

-me dejó y después siguieron haciéndolo hasta que mamá los descubrió y le amenazó para lo dejaran. Terminó la frase por él. –protegió tu reputación a costa de mi dolor, siempre tuviste el cariño de la única persona que yo no tuve, mi madre.

-Naruto eso no es verdad.

-sabes que si lo es, mi madre siempre te prefirió a ti y aun así yo nunca hice nada, yo jamás intenté lastimarte por eso yo necesitaba que mi hermano mayor me cuidara, me protegiera y me quisiera.

-yo te quiero, es por eso que te estoy dando la cara!

-lo estás haciendo porque te descubrieron, no por otra cosa, lo único que lamento es que el inocente de Itachi se llegue a enterar en algún momento, no te hagas ahora la victima llorando aquí Deidara, las únicas víctimas en todo esto somos tu prometido y yo, victimas de ti, de tu amante y de mamá.

-Naruto hermanito lo siento tanto, debí haber sido claro desde que llegaste, de hecho intente decírtelo varias veces pero me acobardé al último minuto. Naruto en ese momento recordó que eso era verdad, había notado a Deidara indeciso por algo la noche de la despedida de soltero y el comportamiento tan extraño. –aunque nunca te lo he demostrado yo te quiero. Terminó en un susurro.

-yo también te quiero Deidara, eres mi hermano, mi único hermano y por mucho tiempo mi mejor amigo así que como comprenderás esto no es cualquier dolorcito que se quita con algún analgésico.

-lo se, por kami en verdad lo se.

-Lo perdí todo, al que alguna vez fue mi prometido, a mi madre nunca la he tenido pero ahora mucho menos, a mi hermano y… se le quebró la voz al pensar en Sasuke. –y a Sasuke.

-No! A el no, es tu novio y se nota que te quiere.

-el no es mi novio, fingió serlo todo el tiempo, le pagué para eso pero ahora no sé cómo hacerle para recuperarlo, me enamoré de él, me enamoré y después de mañana se irá y no volveré a verle jamás. Volvió a llorar y le parecía increíble que aun tuviera lágrimas.

-yo no sé qué decirte, tal vez si le dices lo que sientes el te acepta, te lo mereces Naruto. Quiso darle un abrazo pero Naruto se apartó.

-no!, no te confundas Deidara, el que te haya contado esto no quiere decir que te perdone, mañana voy a asistir a tu boda, todo saldrá bien y después regresaré a Tokio.

Las palabras duras de Naruto le hicieron romper el llanto nuevamente. –te quiero mucho y en verdad lo siento. Limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Naruto y salió del dormitorio sin decir nada más.

Naruto se desnudó, entró en la ducha y ya aseado y vestido se metió en la cama, cerró sus ojos y a los minutos se quedó dormido.


	9. Final Parte I

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó debido a todo el ruido proveniente del piso de abajo, rodó en la cama y cayó en la cuenta de que durmió solo, extrañado se levantó y entró en el baño y Sasuke tampoco estaba allí.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de la angustia pero no tenía por qué precipitarse, tal vez estaba en la cocina y además el seguía un poco molesto con el asi que era lo mejor o muy probablemente tendrían una fuerte discusión y Sasuke seguramente le estaba dando su espacio. Con ese pensamiento se relajó, se duchó rápidamente y ya vestido ligeramente salió de la habitación.

-*o0o0o*-

Minato como siempre estaba sentado tomándose su taza de café matutina, recordó que la noche anterior lo había encontrado durmiendo en el sofá y se le acercó para hablar con el.

-hola papá-. Saludó Naruto sentándose al lado de su padre.

-hola hijo, que tal sigues?. Minato había hablado con Deidara y este con toda la pena del mundo le había explicado lo que había pasado y confirmado de una buena vez sus sospechas.

-bien-. Se removió incómodo, lo que menos quería era tratar el tema "Infidelidad Pain + Deidara" con su padre.

-me imagino que es un dolor enorme y te admiro por seguir aquí hijo-. Le tomó de la mano y le acarició la cabeza. –eres muy valiente y maduro.

-papá tu no sabias nada verdad?-. Necesitaba que le dijera que no, no sabía si podría resistir otro golpe más.

-no voy a mentirte hijo mío, tenía mis sospechas pero al igual que tu hasta ayer lo comprobé y no sabes lo que daría para evitarte esta pena-.

-no te preocupes papi, yo se que no era tu intención, sabes que te quiero cierto?-. Naruto le abrazó fuertemente y se quedó asi por un rato hasta que recordó lo que quería preguntarle. –mmm papá por qué estabas dormido en el sofá anoche?-.

Minato suspiró y antes de hablar le dio un sorbo a su café. –voy a divorciarme de tu madre en cuanto todo esto de la boda termine-.

-papá estas seguro?-.

-si, ayer estuve hablando con tu madre y me doy cuenta de que no la conozco, no es fácil pero es lo mejor.

-no se que decirte-. Naruto volvió a abrazarle.

-interrumpo algo?. Itachi entró en la cocina mas dormido que despierto, parecía un zombi.

-no, solo charlábamos-. Dijo Naruto

-por cierto, lamento lo de tu pleito con Sasuke, me imagino que estas triste porque se fue verdad?

-que? de que estas hablando Itachi?-. a Naruto se le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco ante eso, ahora comprendía por qué Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado.

-pues ayer en la noche salió con su maleta y me dijo que se iba a un hotel para irse a casa hoy en el primer vuelo, yo le di las llaves de la cabaña pero no se si aun esté allí-.

-se fue?-. Susurró apretando la mano de Minato.

-no lo sabías verdad?-. Itachi comprendió que había hablado de mas. –yo voy a comenzar a arreglarme la ceremonia es dentro de unas horas-. Se disculpó rápidamente dejando a los rubios solos.

-hijo, le amas?-.

-si papá, pero el sabia lo de Pain y Deidara y no me dijo nada-. Unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

-Naruto, si el te lo hubiera dicho tu le habrías creído?.

-qué?

-le habrías creído?, digo diría algo de Pain y de tu hermano, le hubieras creído a el?-. eso dejó pensando al rubio, no había pensado las cosas desde ese punto de vista.

-sabes con Pain no te veías así de feliz, pero con este muchacho solo brillabas y mírate ahora, bastó que dijeran que el se había ido para que te apagaras por completo-. Se quedaron silencios durante unos minutos, solo el escándalo proveniente de la sala se escuchaba. –sabes hace mucho lei un artículo que decía… "cada persona tiene la vida amorosa que quiere", te pregunto hijo, es esta la que tu quieres? Pasártela llorando el resto de tu vida lamentándote por lo que no fue o ser feliz por lo que puedes tener, ese muchacho es bueno para ti.

La frase dicha por su padre hizo clic en la mente del rubio recordando que esas mismas palabras se las dijo Sasuke el mismo día que habían hecho el amor. Sonrió a su padre, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de la casa. Llegó a la cabaña y esta estaba vacía.

Sobre la mesita junto a la cama estaba un sobre con su nombre, era de Sasuke.

Lo siento, enamorarme de ti no estaba en el trato, así que te devuelvo tu dinero, como comprenderás no puedo aceptarlo… está completo lo juro, si no me crees puedes contarlo.

Te pido perdón por haberte ocultado algo tan importante pero ese secreto no me correspondía decirlo y menos cuando me prometieron decirte la verdad, siento mucho el daño que te causé.

Gracias por la maravillosa noche que me regalaste, jamás voy a olvidarla, porque esa noche no tuve sexo, esa noche hice el amor por primera vez en mi vida y me alegro que haya sido contigo porque así me llevo un muy bello recuerdo.

Espero de corazón que te vaya bien en la vida, cuídate mucho Naruto, mereces ser feliz.

Sasuke.

Pd: a veces disculparse mucho no es tan malo. Lo siento mucho.

-idiota! Como te atreviste a marcharte y dejarme solo. Naruto se dejó caer al piso arrugando la carta que tenía en sus manos y arrojando furiosamente el sobre con todo el dinero. –acaso no te diste cuenta de que te amo? Mentiroso! Me dijiste que estarías conmigo y todo saldría bien-.

Después de llorar por un rato salió de la cabaña y regresó a la casa a cambiarse para la ceremonia. Decidido a regresar a su casa en cuanto esto terminara, estaba dispuesto a buscarlo para reclamarle por haberlo abandonado, a Sasuke no lo perdería como a Pain, a Sasuke no, ese chico que sacó de las páginas amarillas seria solo de él y de nadie más.

Al otro lado de la cama estaba un celular y una billetera tirados junto a la cama.

-*o0o0o*-

La capilla estaba hermosamente arreglada, arreglos de flores por todas partes, como requisito habían pedido a los asistentes a la ceremonia ir vestidos de blanco, los novios se distinguirían del resto al ir de blanco con dorado.

Los padrinos vestían de blanco con azul, afuera de la capilla estaba un coche con la leyenda "just married" en el cual partirían los novios al banquete, todo estaba completamente listo para el tan esperado enlace y Naruto estaba presente aunque con la mirada algo perdida.

Deidara estaba muy nervioso, el momento de la boda se acercaba, su madre terminaba de acomodarle su bello cabello y le interrumpió pidiéndole que llamara a Itachi. Este llegó cubriéndose los ojos para no ver a su prometido antes de la ceremonia ya que decían que es de mala suerte ver a la "NOVIA" antes de todo.

-Itachi ven y déjate de juegos, necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo-. Deidara le tomó de las manos y le miró a los ojos. –quizás después de esto que voy a decirte tu ya no quieras casarte conmigo pero no puedo hacerlo engañándote.

-de que hablas mi amor?-. Itachi se puso serio al ver que no era ningún juego ante el rostro pálido de su prometido.

-ayer en la cena si pasó algo muy serio, ayer Naruto se enteró por qué Pain le abandonó-. Comenzó a relatar nervioso.

-y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?, no entiendo.

-Pain dejó a mi hermano porque se acostó conmigo-. Deidara soltó un sollozo al terminar.

-Dei si esta es una broma déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto, Pain es mi mejor amigo, nos está esperando afuera porque será nuestro padrino-. Deidara bajó la mirada. –no es ninguna broma verdad?-. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-voy a matarlo-. Itachi se apartó del rubio. –Deidara Naruto es tu hermano como se atrevieron a hacerle eso, con qué derecho?

-yo fui un imbécil que se dejó llevar por la envidia, se que estuvo mal y ya he pedido perdón y te lo pido a ti también Itachi, te amo pero también comprendo el que quieras terminar conmigo-.

Itachi no le dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y salió al altar donde todos esperaban el inicio de la ceremonia, con pasos firmes y decididos caminó hasta donde estaba parado el padrino sonriente, pero al verle la mirada fiera al pelinegro comprendió que sabía la verdad.

-tu!. Señaló Itachi a su mejor amigo.

-Itachi cálmate puedo explicarte.

-más te vale que no te alcance porque voy a matarte a golpes bastardo-. Pain ante la amenaza comenzó a correr por el pasillo de la capilla con Itachi tras el, casi al salir Gaara le puso el pié para tirarlo pero Pain fue más hábil y logró mantenerse en pié aunque el moreno le alcanzó a agarrar del saco pero Pain en su desesperación por huir se lo quitó y comenzó a correr más rápido. Los invitados no comprendieron que era lo que sucedía.

-quise decírtelo pero se les veía tan felices-. Gritó Pain aun corriendo.

-Cállate pedazo de animal, donde te atrape te tumbaré todos los dientes que quedarás irreconocible.

Siguieron corriendo, uno tratando de escapar del otro cuando un carro pasó por un lado de estos. Unos metros más adelante el conductor del coche decidió regresar y redujo su velocidad hasta estar a la par del moreno que corría sin parar de gritar salvajada y media. Itachi volteó a ver por primera vez al conductor del coche y vió con sorpresa que era Sasuke. –me veo patético no es asi?.

Sasuke sonrió. –la verdad un poco, por qué no te detienes y mejor subes al coche?.

-tengo…. Que…. alcanzar….. a ese….. Traidor. Jadeó el moreno.

-a ese paso ya debe ir saliendo de Japón-. Se burló Sasuke cuando le perdieron de vista.

Itachi se detuvo y Sasuke paró el auto, Itachi entró en el y se recostó en el asiento recuperando la respiración.

-Supongo que te enteraste no es así?-.

Itachi cerró sus ojos y asintió. –era mi mejor amigo… sabes yo sabía que Deidara andaba con alguien cuando le pedí que saliera conmigo, pero jamás pensé que fuera Pain. –por Kami que estúpido fui-. Sonrió con amargura.

-supongo que algo bueno viste en el para enamorarte asi-.

-es caprichoso, mimado, egoísta, desde niño lo ha sido, pero aun asi yo me enamoré, le quiero desde que éramos niños-. Guardó silencio un instante. –pero también es dulce, no se si con las demás personas lo sea pero conmigo si lo es, es cariñoso, siempre al pendiente de mi-. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. –cielos cuanto lo amo.

-el también te ama Itachi-. Susurró Sasuke. –y la muestra es que te dijo la verdad, si no fuera asi jamás hubiera dicho nada a pesar de que todos sabían la verdad, te dio tiempo de echarte para atrás…. La pregunta es tu estas dispuesto a dejarlo ir?. No te dejó, se quedó contigo a pesar de que Pain estuvo constantemente entre ustedes.

-es increíble que lo estés defendiendo después de que el es el culpable de que hayas terminado con Naruto-.

-tu lo dijiste en tu despedida de soltero, siempre es bueno el sexo de reconciliación ya que es maravilloso, tu podrías tener mucho de eso-. Sasuke sonrió pícaramente al ver el rostro de Itachi hecho casi un poema al verle por ese lado.

-caray viejo enserio a que te dedicas?-. la alegría volvió al azabache mayor.

-te lo dije también esa noche, soy gigoló-.

Itachi se le quedó viendo por un momento para soltarse a reír como loco, ese tipo era lo máximo.

-Entonces…. Regresamos a la capilla?-. Preguntó Sasuke encendiendo el auto.

-regresemos, aun tenemos una ceremonia a la que asistir-.

-*o0o0o*-

Deidara lloraba desconsolado donde se había quedado, había perdido al amor de su vida por su propia estupidez, ahora comprendía el dolor de su hermano y estaba consciente que se lo merecía.

Minato y Naruto estaban en la puerta de la iglesia tratando de calmar a una Kushina al punto del infarto, los padres de Itachi estaban en las mismas condiciones y Gaara no paraba de lanzar maldiciones a Pain por todo el desastre que había armado. Su apuesto novio Sai le abrazaba pidiendo que se controlara porque se haría feo ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza por ese comentario.

Un coche llegó rápidamente y de allí se bajó un apresurado Itachi, muy sonriente y seguro que de querer casarse con su bello novio. Kushina en cuanto lo vió volvió a la vida y los padres del novio también sonrieron felices. Entraron en la capilla todos juntos y Naruto se detuvo a ver quien era el conductor del coche encontrándose a Sasuke hermosamente vestido quien en ese momento bajaba del auto.

Sin importarle nada se acercó a el corriendo y le abrazó fuertemente. Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo, se había dejado convencer por Itachi de buscar a Naruto.

-Sasuke regresaste!-. se separó del moreno y la sonrisa del moreno se borró cuando Naruto le soltó una cachetada. –desgraciado! Por qué me hiciste creer que te habías ido!

-Naruto….-

-Eres un imbécil, sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando lei tu estúpida carta?, claro me enamoras y después te largas dejándome solo. Naruto no paraba de reclamarle y le daba suaves golpes en el pecho al moreno que estaba estupefacto con la reacción del rubio.

-Per…-. Pero eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir porque al siguiente momento Naruto le estaba besando. El rubio pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y le rodeó por la cintura acercándolo más a él.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca de los nuncas vuelvas a dejarme me escuchaste-. Otro beso. –Sasuke yo también te amo, me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento que te vi en el avión y siempre te vi como mi novio, jamás como otra cosa por eso me entregué a ti-. Otro beso.

-mmm Naruto lamento todo lo mal que te hice pasar, tenía miedo que no creyeras en mi, era la palabra de tu familia contra la de un desconocido al que le pagabas para que fingiera ser tu novio-. Un nuevo beso. –perdóname también me enamoré de ti desde que te vi la primera vez. –yo…-

-shhhh perdóname tu a mi por haber reaccionado así contigo, tu no tenias la culpa ahora solo bésame, que todos sepan que eres mío y de nadie más-.

-siempre lo he sido y tu te has encargado de que todo mundo lo sepa-. Sonrió Sasuke.

-por qué regresaste? Fui a buscarte y me encontré con esa estúpida carta que…

-olvidé mi billetera y mi celular así que regresé pero en el camino me encontré a Itachi siguiendo a Pain el cual corría como si estuviera en una competencia olímpica.

-Entonces…-. Naruto se soltó del abrazo del moreno.

-entonces aquí me tienes diciéndote cuanto te amo, iba a darte tiempo de pensar las cosas y cuando regresaras a casa buscarte, pedirte una cita, conquistarte, hacer que te enamoraras como un loco de mi como yo lo estoy de ti-. Sasuke volvió a abrazarle fuertemente. –Te amo Naruto Uzumaki-.

-También te amo Sasuke Uchiha-.

Iban a besarse cuando Sasuke se separó de Naruto. –tengo que irme-. Dijo soltando al rubio.

-qué? pero pensé que…

-Tengo que entrar a la ceremonia, soy el padrino. Sasuke sonrió como nunca, tomó de la mano a Naruto y entraron en la capilla.


	10. Final Parte II

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Kushina no paró de llorar en ningún momento, Gaara y Sai se hacían arrumacos, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten y Temari suspiraban a cada momento mientras Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kankuro miraban satisfechos a sus amigos unirse en sagrado matrimonio.

Itachi estaba feliz, se casaba con el amor de su vida y aunque sabía que el camino sería difícil, el estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor, Deidara tenía el mismo pensamiento, había hecho lo correcto al contarle la verdad a Itachi, volvería a conquistarle y se ganaría su confianza, lucharía por el perdón de su hermano y lucharía más que nada por tener el mejor matrimonio.

Kushina estaba feliz por la boda de su hijo favorito e ignoraba como siempre a Minato y no se preocupaba en nada por su hijo menor, por fin había logrado lo que siempre había soñado, ver unido a su hijo con Itachi.

Sasuke se la pasó coqueteando con Naruto durante la ceremonia, le guiñaba el ojo cada dos por tres o le lanzaba besos, y Naruto se sonrojaba cada vez que este lo hacía.

Finalizaron la ceremonia con unos hermosos votos y un muy candente beso por parte de los novios, regresaron a la casa de campo donde se celebraría el banquete en los hermosamente decorados jardines de la casa.

-gracias por haber regresado Itachi-. Deidara abrazó con todo el amor que podía demostrar a su ahora esposo.

-te amo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti Deidara-. Besó la frente el rubio y suspiró.

-no tienes por qué hacerlo, ya me tienes, siempre me has tenido desde que era un niño aunque haya hecho todas esas estupideces yo siempre he sido tuyo en cuerpo y alma-.

-mío y de nadie más, de verdad que soy el cabrón con más suerte del planeta-. Alardeó como siempre y volvió a besar a su esposo bailando al compás de la música que sonaba mientras ellos hacían el primer baile.

-te amo Itachi-.

-váyanse al dormitorio si ya no aguantan las ganas-. Dijo un muy picarón Gaara de la mano de su orgulloso novio Sai, los cuales bailaban muy pegaditos.

-Eso lo dejaremos para después del pastel-. Respondió muy sonriente Itachi.

-te apuesto que no llegaran ni al brindis-. Esta vez fue Sai quien habló.

Deidara e Itachi ya ni se molestaron en responder, solo siguieron bailando.

-*o0o0o*-

-hey! Que haces aquí?-. Naruto abrazó por la espalda a su azabache favorito.

-vine por mi billetera y mi teléfono-. Respondió dándose la vuelta para darle un tierno besito a Naruto el cual gimió en inconformidad por ese beso.

-qué?-. Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la protesta de su rubio.

-que quiero que me beses mucho más rico, así como tú sabes-. Hizo un gracioso pucherito.

-si lo hago después no podré parar y bueno….-

-y quien dijo que quiero que pares-. Interrumpió Naruto. –estamos solos y nadie nos interrumpirá-. Naruto comenzó a acariciar seductoramente el pecho de Sasuke.

-afuera está lleno de in.. invitados-. Naruto le besaba el cuello. –claro que alguien pu..puede ve… ahh.. venir-. Una mordida en su cuello le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

-claro, alguien que tenga nuestra misma idea-. dijo sonriente dejando su cuello para comenzar a quitarle el saco. –pero no podrán entrar porque cerré con llave-. Y esta vez no le dejó protestar porque se apoderó de los labios del moreno.

Ya son protesta alguna en mente y con Naruto besándole de esa manera, Sasuke terminó de sacarse el mismo su saco y continuar con el de Naruto.

-No sabes cómo había deseado hacer esto durante toda la maldita ceremonia-. Dijo Naruto entre besos.

-no tanto como yo cariño-. El bulto de Sasuke frotándose con el suyo comprobó las palabras del moreno. –eres tan hermoso-.

-por qué le pondrán tantos botones a las camisas-. Naruto sentía una lucha interminable con la camisa de su novio.

-desesperado?-. Sasuke desabrochaba los pantalones del rubio.

-ummm mucho-. Los últimos botones salieron botando gracias al tirón que le dio. La corbata y la camisa quedaron en el piso. Naruto se sentía arder, de vez en cuando los labios de Sasuke abandonaban su boca pero no tardaban mucho en regresar.

-entonces estamos en las mismas-. El azabache a tirones sacó la camisa del rubio y bajó hábilmente los pantalones de este.

Despeinados, desnudos y tremendamente excitados no paraban de comerse a besos, las caderas de ambos se movían placenteramente rozándose sus entrepiernas haciéndolos soltar gemidos. Las manos de Sasuke viajaron hasta el trasero de Naruto y ejerciendo fuerza le indicó al rubio que enroscara las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Caminó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la espaciosa cama y se tumbó sobre Naruto, siguieron con los besos y los restregones, Sasuke preparó debidamente al rubio antes de entrar y cuando por fin le penetró lo hizo de una sola estocada.

Ambos ahogaron su gemido en un beso, había música, mucha gente, estaban un poco alejados de los demás pero no querían abusar de su suerte.

Las embestidas estaban enloqueciendo a Naruto, no paraba de gemir y pedir por mas, con una mano se sostenía de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama y con la otra se aferraba al cuello de Sasuke, tenia sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del moreno y de vez en cuando las usaba para impulsar a Sasuke a clavarse mas en el.

-Naruto te amo-. Sasuke estaba un poco rojo por la excitación y el trabajo físico, sus labios rojos y sensibles de tanto besar a su rubio y sus cabellos negros se pegaban a su frente.

-yo también te amo mi Sasuke-. La mano del moreno frotó su miembro brindándole la atención antes negada.

-estoy a punto-. El azabache aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

-yo…. ohporelamordekamisasukeeeeeeeeeeee!-. Naruto culminó con un fuerte gemido y por los movimientos erráticos del moreno mas la calidez en su interior supo que el también se había corrido. Cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar su respiración, Sasuke no salió de su cuerpo hasta que pudo moverse nuevamente. Se recostó a un lado de este y le abrazó protectoramente.

-a partir de este momento la "compañía" a la que trabajas comenzará a tener problemas-. Declaró el rubio recostado sobre el pecho del moreno.

-Mmm?-. Sasuke estaba tan cómodo que tenia flojera hasta de hablar.

-porque a partir de hoy dejaras de estar en las páginas amarillas, específicamente en la sección de "acompañantes masculinos"-. Hizo circulitos en la piel desnuda del azabache.

Sasuke los cubrió a ambos con una sabana. –Tienes razón, prefiero pelear y después tener mucho sexo de reconciliación contigo que tener sexo por dinero-.

-de verdad lo dejarás?-. Naruto se incorporó para verle a la cara.

-claro, siempre había dicho que el día que me enamorara dejaría ese empleo-. Acarició la mejilla del rubio y le sonrió.

-creí que había dicho que jamás te enamorarías-.

-de un cliente-. Aclaró.

-yo era un cliente y de mi si te enamoraste-. Sonriendo se acercó a Sasuke y le besó jalando un poco el labio de este al separarse del beso.

-si pero un cliente demasiado hermoso, sexy, con unos ojos envidiables y un corazón muy puro, y un trasero de muerte, además besas delicioso-. Se colocó sobre el rubio y repartió besos por doquier. –crees que nos echen de menos?-.

-te aseguro que ni notan que no estamos-. Nuevos gemidos, jadeos y gritos ahogados en besos inundaron nuevamente en la cabaña.

-*o0o0o*-

-Minato que haces aquí, has visto a Naruto, no se donde se metió ese niño idiota ahora-. Kushina había entrado al despacho buscando a Naruto y allí encontró a Minato viendo por la ventana.

-Mi hijo está siendo feliz por una vez en su vida Kushina-. Respondió el hombre con amargura. Había pensado en hablar con ella hasta después de la fiesta pero ya no aguantaba más la situación. –Kushina voy a irme a Tokio mañana por la mañana y en unos días te llegaran los documentos del divorcio.

-qué? de que estás hablando Minato, tu no me puedes hacer esto.

-claro que puedo, yo ya no te amo, no te quiero, es mas no siento nada por ti-.

-hablas enserio?-. Kusina se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio.

-muy enserio, ya no puedo mas, no tolero la manera en que malcriaste a nuestro hijo mayor, como lo encubriste e hiciste sufrir a nuestro otro hijo y por qué no, la manera que siempre me has visto a mi, como solo un objeto del cual presumir, ya no mas mujer, eres joven y hermosa seguro rehaces tu vida pero yo contigo no puedo seguir-.

-tienes a otra verdad?-. Soltó la mujer con odio.

-no, no hay otra, puedes estar tranquila, simplemente ya no hay amor y ahora dudo que en algún momento hubiera existido-. Dejó la copa de vino de la cual estaba bebiendo y caminó a la puerta. –voy a empacar, me marcho a primera hora-. Sin mas de fue dejando a la mujer pensando.

-*o0o0o*-

Naruto y Sasuke ya perfectamente vestidos aparecieron justo antes de que los novios se despidieran para irse a su luna de miel.

Su madre no paraba de llorar diciéndole al Deidara cuanto lo extrañaría y su padre se despidió con un abrazo de ambos, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Sasuke y los demás también se despidieron de ellos.

Naruto no quiso esperar más y fue a empacar sus propias cosas se marcharía con Sasuke esa misma noche, como ya habían quedado.

Su padre le dijo que el también se marchaba y al final decidieron que lo harían juntos, Minato se quedaría en el departamento de Naruto y este se mudaría con Sasuke.

Gaara al despedirse del rubio le dijo que lo esperaría al año siguiente para su boda, Sai se le había declarado ese dia y el había aceptado.

Con la promesa de regresar mas adelante se marcharon los dos rubios y un azabache rumbo a su nueva vida, libres de todo remordimiento, secretos y cariños negados.


	11. Epilogo - Que fué de la vida de ellos

Epilogo

Que fue de la vida de ellos….

Gaara y Sai se casaron meses antes en una hermosa ceremonia debido al embarazo de Gaara, Naruto fue el padrino y Sai por poco muere asesinado por Gaara en la sala de parto cuando el peli rojo estaba por tener en brazos a su tercer hijo, si ese dia Gaara tuvo trillizos, Kyo, Kazuki y Kenta, tres preciosos pelinegros de ojos verdes.

Itachi y Deidara tuvieron sexo de reconciliación durante un año entero, tuvieron un par de niñas, una rubia de ojos azules, de nombre Midori y la menor de cabello y ojos negros llamada Mizuki y un varoncito de nombre Eiri de cabello negro y ojos azules a los cuales amaron con el alma.

Minato se estableció en Tokio donde puso una galería de arte, hizo realidad su sueño de exponer sus trabajos que mantenía resguardados durante años de las garras de su ex – mujer. Dos años después de su escandaloso divorcio contrajo matrimonio con su asistente una mujer bellísima de cabello negro, ojos verdes muy simpática, Yuzuki llenó la vida de Minato con amor, dulzura cariño y comprensión. Ella adora a Naruto.

Kushina se quedó sola, sin dinero y rara vez visitada por su hijo mayor el cual comprendió que por los "consejos" de su propia madre estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, a su familia, amigos y al amor de su vida. Nunca buscó a naruto para pedirle perdón ni mucho menos ganarse de nuevo su amor. Murió de un ataque al corazón al enterarse de que Minato se había casado de nuevo.

Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a vivir juntos en cuanto regresaron a Tokio, Sasuke tuvo su primera cita con su rubio el primer fin de semana que tuvieron libre, obviamente Sasuke pagó la cuenta. Dos meses después tuvieron una noticia increíble. Naruto esperaba a su primer hijo, fruto de la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Se casaron en una ceremonia muy muy intima, solo ellos, el sacerdote y Minato. El primero bebé en llegar al mundo fue Kaito un hermoso niño copia exacta de Sasuke. Tres años después llegaron al mundo las gemelitas Haruka y Akane idénticas al rubio y dos años después llegó Yu, un hermoso bebé de ojos azules y cabello negro como su padre. Amaron a sus hijos con locura regalando amor en partes iguales, sin distinciones.

Kiba casi muere cuando a su puerta tocaron 4 hombres vestidos de policías, eran los hombres mas sexies y hermosos que había visto en su vida, según el mensaje, era el pago de un muy buen amigo por su sabio consejo, allí comprendió que iban por parte de Naruto el cual le envió a uno amigos muy cercanos a Sasuke para cumplirle su gran fantasía de estar en una orgia, los dejó pasar y durante un fin de semana esa puerta no volvió a abrirse Kiba y por supuesto su novio Shino disfrutaron como nunca. Tuvieron un hijo llamado Rikuto y una niña llamada Mai. Ambos castaños muy preciosos.

Pain se mudó a Londres donde se dedicó a ser amante de cuanta mujer se dejó. No aprendió su lección ni cuando el esposo de una de sus amantes le mandó al hospital. Regresó a Japón y tiempo después fue arrestado siendo acusado de acoso a menores.

Cada año regresan a la casa de campo para pasar el verano en familia, y la gran familia sonríe al ver a sus hijos crecer, quererse y respetarse. Sasuke y Naruto ese año disfrutan un poco de la soledad en su preciada cabaña, desde la ventana ven correr a sus hijos, sobrinos y amigos. Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma y para Naruto llegó el momento en que conoció al amor de su vida, ese hombre que le amaba, le cuidaba y le protegía. Su Sasuke.


End file.
